The Filth in Purity
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: After Draco Malfoy is brutally attacked by someone who wishes death to all purebloods, he is determined to find out who it is, but he may need help from his rival, Harry Potter and Co.
1. Default Chapter

The Filth in Purity  
  
Chapter 1: The Message  
  
Draco Malfoy felt as if his whole body would collapse before he ever got to his room. The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team no doubt felt the same way. The game against Ravenclaw was brutal, they had won of course, but the Ravenclaws made them pay for every inch, not to mention the wind and the rain took its own toll on everyone as well. Wet and tired, all of the Slytherins wanted to do was go, fall sleep, dream about their victory, and not wake up for a hundred years.  
  
As they entered the common room the voice of Orlando Baragon, the Slytherin who had taken the place of team captain when the former had graduated, called out, "Before we all go collapse in our beds I want to talk over a few things. I made some changes to the game plan and I want go over it so we can start practicing tomorrow and be ready for our game with Gryffindor in two months."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Oliver Wood, Baragon." Melifacent Killington, the Slytherin chaser groaned.  
  
Everyone reluctantly stopped in their pathways toward their rooms, and sat down in the common room couches and chairs. At least it involved sitting.  
  
"Barragon, I'll be right back, I need to get something from my room." Draco said. It was a lie of sorts, he was going to get his bed and sleep in it.  
  
"All right," Orlando replied, knowing exactly what Draco had in mind. "Well your job doesn't change much, but you do need to do some more snitch catching drills, Cho almost got the better of you back there." Baragon's tone of voice was pleasant, but his dark eyes were serious, almost threatening. Threatening Draco's very right to be the Slytherin seeker.  
  
Draco shot the Slytherin captain an angry 'are you doubting my skills?!' look. Orlando didn't even flinch. Malfoy sighed and gave up, then proceeded to trudge up the boys' tower stairway.  
  
_Draco..._  
  
Draco stopped when he reached the last stair. Had someone just called his name? He looked down the hallway, no one was there. He looked down the stairs behind him. No one. He huffed indignantly and took the last step of the stairway and continued down the hall toward his room.  
  
Splish!  
  
Malfoy looked down and found he had stepped in a puddle of some kind of opaque, dark liquid in front of his door. He felt his rage begin to build at the thought that this might be some kind of sick joke, and the rage grew all the more when he saw his wand sitting in the middle of the puddle. He had left his wand locked in his trunk when he went to the Quidditch game. One did not generally take their wand along to a Quidditch game in which they participated, or even a practice for that matter. For not only was it against the rules, but most importantly it might get damaged from the beating one took in the brutal game of Quidditch.  
  
Draco knelled down and picked up the wand, thinking mean, evil thoughts of ways to hurt and/or curse the person responsible for this. The fluid came off the wand and on to his finger tips, which was the only skin exposed below his head when he wore his Quidditch Uniform. The fluid was thick, sticky and red. It was blood.  
  
Draco nearly dropped his wand when the realization hit him. He stood up with a start and looked at the door to his room, from where the puddle seemed to originate. It was then he noticed that the doorknob too was coated in a thick layer of the fluid, now recognized as blood, continuously dripping and fueling the puddle below.  
  
Malfoy thought about running down and alerting the others in the common room, but decided he would rather take his chances with whatever was inside his room than give Orlando the satisfaction of seeing him frightened. Draco raised his wand, took a deep breath, turned the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
The discussion of Slytherin Quidditch game tactics was brought to an abrupt end when a blood curdling scream erupted from the boys' tower.......   
  
Harry Potter was standing in front of Ron Weasely in the stands waiting to exit ever since the game let out. It took quite a while to get everyone down those narrow steps to ground level. Suddenly, a sharp pain stung Harry's forehead so horribly that it sent shivers down his body. His scar had awakened again.............   
  
The members of the Slytherin team dashed up the stairway after hearing the scream. They found Draco sitting against the wall across from his room door, his head bent forward slightly, his eyes just staring down at the floor.  
  
"D-Draco?" Orlando slowly stepped closer.  
  
Draco twitched slightly and slowly raised his head and turned to look at them. There was something so cold and blank behind his expression. It was then he raised his left arm as though to reach out for help and everyone gasped in terror. The sleeve and glove of Draco's Quidditch uniform had been completely ripped off and revealed a long sentence cut into in to the bare flesh of Draco's arm.  
  
It bled:  
  
_"Death to all who think themselves pure. For they are the wizard's filth!"_

_**Well the is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it for the chapters to come. This story takes place during the sixth year of Harry Potter's odessey, but since the sixth book hasn't come out yet I don't know what will happen, so guess I'll call this fic slightly AU, it follows the basic storyline in Harry Potter so far, but runs off on its own little tangent. However, I will try my best to keep the characters' personalities as close as possible, though there will be some change, but there will be reasons for it. Please review, my audience the world to me. Sometimes audience opinion can have an effect on the storyline. Also if no one reviews then I assume nobody is interested and I might discontinue the story. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story. **_

_**Till Next Time **_

_**Vega Sailor**_


	2. Hospitalized

The Filth in Purity Chapter 2: Hospitalized 

Hermione rolled over in the Hospital bed. Her arm pulsed continuously with pain as the bones slowly regrew back in. It had been an accident really, Neville Longbottom was practicing spells in the Gryffindor common room. He not only mispronounced the spell, but his wand went on the fritz. The spell bounced off a mirror streaked past Neville and hit Hermione in the arm as she was passing by.

Harry had been right about on thing he told her from his experience, when former Professor Gildroy Lockhart had attempted to mend Harry's arm that had been broken by a run away bludger and removed the bones instead; the worst part of this whole ordeal was drinking the "Skele-grow" potion. The potion had tasted like vomit and it still left a terrible after taste in her mouth that was still lingering after an hour.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when the door to the hospital wing burst open and the whole of the Slytherin Quidditch team came in carrying an unconscious Draco Malfoy, and were flanked by Madame Pomfery and Professor Snape. Hermione watched as they carefully laid Draco down on one of the hospital beds across the room from hers.

"Good gracious." Madame Pomfrey gasped out when she finally got a good look at Draco's arm. Now Madame Pomfery had seen a great deal of dreadful wounds over her years at Hogwarts, the sight of blood and horrible injuries no longer had any shock value over her. No, no. It was the message carved into Draco's skin that caught her off guard.

"Never in all my years here have I ever seen such crude and horrible words cut in to someone's flesh. Honestly what is the world coming to!?" Promfery huffed as she walked off to get medical materials to patch up Draco.

"What happened?" Snape turned on the Slytherins.

"We don't really know, sir." Orlando Barragon, the team captain, stepped forward to speak. "The crew said they heard it from to boys tower, so we ran up and found Draco."

"Didn't you hear it, Baragon?" Snape looked at Orlando darkly.

"No I was in the common room lavatory when it happened. I was ill to my stomach." Orlando replied almost embarrassed.

"Yeah you looked like you were turning green." Melificent chuckled.

"Shut up I did not!" Orlando snapped.

"There was no one else there?" Snape's harsh voice interrupted the two.

"No sir, everyone was just coming back from the game when we called you. That's the strangest thing." Anna Ominous. Her mind reading powers and speed made her an excellent choice to be the Slytherin keeper, though she tended to not use her power s outside of the game or classroom or when someone paid her to read someone else's mind. "Only another Slytherin could get in, but why would they attack us their home team? And who would have the guts to attack Draco?"

"All right I have heard enough." Snape interrupted. "The wizard or witch that did this was both quite powerful to get into Slytherin house without anyone knowing and obviously dislikes purebloods. Ominous, you asked why they attacked Draco, well who better to attack than the son of the house of Malfoy?"

The Slytherins fell into a stunned, but understanding silence. Without another word Snape exited the hospital wing briskly passing Madame Pomfery on his way out.

"All right, all right everyone out. You need to go and change out of those damp uniforms before you catch cold." Madame Pomfery ushered the Slytherin team toward the door. "Oh, just a minute Mr. Baragon I have something for you."

Pomfery handed Orlando a small bottle that was filled with some kind of thick liquid in it." I heard you say you felt ill to your tummy, take a tablespoon of this every 4-6 hours if needed, but no than eight doses. If you still feel sick after that, come see me."

"I will do so, thank you Madame Pomfery." Orlando nodded and began to head toward the door.

"Um, excuse me." Hermione asked as Orlando passed by. "Why does Snape think the person who attacked Draco obviously hates pure bloods?"

"Heh. Because the message cut into Draco's arm says, d_eath to all who think themselves pure. For **they **are the wizard's filth."_

"Oh." Hermione whispered.

" No one can say he didn't have it coming to him. Maybe it will teach him a lesson, in fact I hope it does, because if he wants to become anything in this world he's got to get over his prejudice against, if you'll pardon me, Mudbloods." Orlando sighed.

 Hermione bristled slightly and the crude term, but was curious at what this Slytherin had to say, " why do you care whether or not he makes it anywhere in this world?"

"Because I hate seeing potential wasted." Orlando answered in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Hm."

"Now I know what you are thinking and I agree Draco is an overstuffed jerk and a bully, but only to those who are not on his side. You for example, Harry Potter rejected him, and you are friends with Harry, a mix of blood, that makes him dislike you all the more. And that's why he picks on you in particular. But if you are on his side or he's indifferent to you, he's really not so bad."

"How does he treat you?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

"We get along pretty good, we're on the same team, though since I am team captain he has to answer to me and I don't think he likes that very much. However, he doesn't do anything about it for two reasons. One, he wants to win, he knows the team can't do if he constantly questioning me, and two I am also from a rich and influential family that his father has business with. So he can't do anything. I think he hates that most of all." Orlando spoke plainly.

Hermione nodded. "What family are you from?"

"Don't you know? I thought everybody did, then again I'm not the "boy who lived". However, I am the boy-who-is-destined-to-inherit-the-biggest-broommaking-company-in-the-entire-wizarding-world."

"What?"

"Did you ever stop to consider who makes the Nimbuses and Firebolts?" Orlando chuckled.

"Baragon Brooms isn't it? At least that's what it said on Harry's broom anyway."

"Well, my name is Orlando Baragon by the way. I leave you to put two and two together." Orlando smiled, turned on his heel and exited the hospital wing.

"Fancy that." Hermione whispered to herself when she had put two and two together.

Hermione looked over across the room where Madame Pomfery had finished cleaning and bandaging up Draco's arm. On impulse Hermione got out of bed and walked quietly over to them.

"Hermione! What are you doing out of bed your arm is no near fully healed yet and your body needs all the rest it can get to heal itself." Madame Pomfery scolded quietly as to not wake Draco unnecessarily.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how he was doing." Hermione whispered back. Looking from Madame Pomfrey to Draco. It was the first time this year she had gotten good look at him without the predisposed disgust she always felt whenever he was in sight. It was strange, looking at him lying there unconscious, one would never believe, he was the arrogant, sadistic, bully she knew him as.  She had to admit, in judging him on pure looks alone he was pretty handsome. Apparently over the summer he had lost some of his facial "baby fat" which now gave his face a more chiseled look. The new face kept him from looking feminine with his shoulder length hair that she usually saw in the form of a ponytail.  Yes, he was very good looking, just by his looks you would have thought he was some kind of angel. Too bad Draco's beauty was only skin deep, Hermione thought with a sigh.

It was then the final touch that made his beauty complete revealed itself. Draco slowly opened his eyes, two pools of gray that shined like glass. However, the shine was dim, almost foggy, as Draco's eyelids stayed at half-mast.

Hermione took the opportunity to step out of his line of sight before his eyes focused.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey addressed her patient.

Suddenly, Draco shot up into a sitting position as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. "What? Where? Ah!"

Malfoy clenched his teeth as pain shot through his arm. After a while the pain subsided and Draco looked up at Madame Pomfery. "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Don't you remember anything?"

 Draco paused, and narrowed his eyes though he seemed to not truly focus on anything at all. " There was someone in my room when I opened the door, it was like a silhouette. Then it rushed me, everything blurred, then I was up against the wall, I couldn't see anything except a haze. Then......."

Malfoy paused again and looked down at his arm. "And then...It whispered in my ear... Death to all those who think themselves pure for they are the wizard's filth...and then there was the pain." He stared at his arm as if waiting for the words to bleed through the bandages. Fortunately, they did not.

A look of rage came across Draco's face. He jumped up from the hospital bed. "If I ever find out who did this I'll..." Draco staggered forward slightly. Fortunately Pomfery was there to prevent him from falling completely and helped him sit back on the bed.

"You must not exert yourself like that, you've lost a lot of blood. There's barely enough to get through your heart and brain much less to the rest of your body." Madame Pomfery scolded him. "Now you lie down and rest and I'll go and write a letter to your parents."

"What's the point? They won't come. My father is in hiding and my mum is too ill to travel anywhere. So write away, no one will come. No one." Draco said sternly, though the last part sounded strained, he had a lump in his throat that impeded the words from coming out.

"Well in any case," Madame Pomfrey's voice softened a bit. "You should change out of your Quidditch uniform it's still plenty damp from the game this afternoon. You don't want to catch cold."

Just then Crabbe and Goyle ran in. Crabbe was carrying some of Draco's more casual clothes.

"Draco, are you dead?!"

"Is it true?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can we see the wounds?"

"No you may not." Madame Pomfery answered the last question while snatching the clothes from Crabbe. "Mr. Malfoy needs his rest, so off with you!"

"Don't worry Malfoy we'll find the buggers who did this!" Goyle shouted as he began to depart.

"Yeah and when we do we'll pound them into smithereens!" Crabbe finished.

"Well, when you do leave a piece for me, okay?" Draco smirked though it lacked its usual feral luster.

 Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and then exited the hospital wing.

With that Madame Pomfrey handed Draco his change of clothes and pulled out the drapes that each bed had to shield it from view if need be.

Too bad, Hermione thought for an instant. She had been watching the whole scene from afar since Draco had regained consciousness. As much she thought Draco deserved what he got, she couldn't help, but feel a twinge of pity when he spoke of his parents not coming. She new had something like that happened to her, her parents, muggles or not, would come rushing to her side as soon as they heard.

Hermione walked back to her bed, carefully laid down and tried to fall asleep, which is kind of hard when your arm is currently trying to grow all of its bones back....

A few hours later, Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco above her. She felt a shudder of terror rushed through her body, as all the horrible possibilities of what he might do rushed through her head. But that terror melted away when she saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes as he looked at her.

_"Please help me."_ He whispered and then from his sorrow filled eyes poured tears of blood....

**_That was a very difficult chapter to write, I had it all planned out in my head, but then it just couldn't come down right on paper. Oh well, I think it came out pretty good._**

**_Anna Ominous and Melificent Killington, are characters I created. Yes, I know it said orginally that their were no girls on the Slytherin team, but I think Orlando took the hint that the big guy thing Flint had orginally come up with wasn't working, so he decided to scan everybody for qualities and tried them out and see they could do. He kept Draco because all in all he was a good seeker and his hatred and rivalry with Potter kept him aggressive and fearless. Don't worry more will be explained later, but don't be afraid to ask questions._**


	3. Sympathy

**The Filth in Purity**

**Chapter 3: Sympathy**

Hermione awoke with a start. Draco had vanished.

"A dream." she whispered to herself.

She sat up and looked around. It was dark outside the windows. The only thing that allowed her to see the room around her was the soft glow of candles. The curtain at Draco's bedside was still drawn, blocking her full view of him, but she could see his silhouette sitting up.

Then as her senses began to wake with the rest of her body, she heard soft sounds coming from across the room. It sounded like gasps, almost like someone was having trouble breathing. Draco's silhouette didn't look like he was in convulsions trying to breath if something was wrong. The sounds were definitely coming from him. Those particular sounds came when someone had breathing problems or when they were.....

Hermione felt her own breath get caught in her throat for a moment when the thought struck her. Was he crying? She debated for a few seconds on whether to go over there or not. She quickly and quietly slipped out of bed and approached the curtain. She made her decision based on she felt some sympathy for him and she was just plain curious to see if Draco Malfoy, the stuck up, selfish, nightmare, with a heart of ice was actually crying.

Granger carefully peered around the curtain. Draco sat on the side of his bed, now dressed in a black T-shirt and pajama pants. His green Quidditch uniform lay folded in his lap, his hands gripping it tightly. He was breathing heavily, though the breaths seemed to waver slightly whenever he inhaled. It was then Hermione realized he was not crying. It was more like he was trying to prevent himself from doing so, and he was clinging on to the uniform as one would cling to a life preserver out on a raging sea.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered softly at the same time wondering why she even spoke.

Draco spun around. For a single second his eyes revealed a mixture of sorrow, frustration pain and confusion, but then anger replaced everything as he realized who she was.

"What do you want Mudblood!?" He practically screamed out half in anger, half just being startled.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Of course I'm not all right! I was attacked in my own house, and got my arm cut up and vandalized by some sick bastard, who probably wants me dead! No I'm not all right!" He looked at her angrily, but also frantic almost hysterical. " Why are you even here?! Why do you even care!? Why am I even talking to you?!"

Draco looked away from Hermione and back down to the floor, running the hand on his uninjured arm through his hair.

Hermione tried to keep herself from spitting out her usual retorts to him, it would only make the situation worse, he would comeback at her retorts with his arsenal of insults and attitude which she was too tired to deal with right now. Then again she was just dying to take the chance to make him feel as lousy as he always made her feel many times before.

"Well as for why you are talking to me, your guess is as good as mine. As for caring, I'm not really sure my self considering I think you finally got you deserved, after all the times you picked on, insulted and mistreated someone just because they are a mudblood, now it's your turn, how does it feel? Horrible isn't it?" Hermione spoke coldly, but calmly.

Draco glared at her, a mixture of rage and shock in his eyes. "Did you dare do this to me?!"

"No, for three reasons. One, I've been in the hospital ever since this morning regrowing the bones in my arm after coming into contact with a wayward spell. Two, how could I possibly get into Slytherin and three how could a little Mudblood like me take down the big and powerful Draco Malfoy?" Hermione mocked.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He had no answer. The rage had fallen away from Draco's eyes, and was replaced just by frustration and the familiar sorrow Hermione had seen in his eyes before. He looked back down at the Quidditch uniform. Apparently her words had some effect on him, he looked....hurt.

Hermione felt a wave of guilt hit when she realized, she had sunk to Draco's level, of taking advantage of someone's troubles and making fun of them, even if he did deserve it.

"Look I'm sorry that was a low strike." Hermione spoke softly.

"I don't need your pity." Draco spat.

"It's not pity! It's an apology! Why do I even bother?!" Hermione huffed and began to walk back to her bed. "No wonder you're so sad! You don't accept any kindness from anyone who tries to give it when you need it!"

"Wait." Draco came out from behind the curtain as Hermione stopped upon hearing his voice and turned around to face him. "Apology accepted. Thank you. Goodnight Mu.........Granger."

Then he disappeared behind the curtain again.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds with a very shocked look on her face. Then a small smile crept across as she walked back to her bed for some much needed sleep.

_Okay I know you're probably thinking, 'oh God not another Draco/Hermione fic.' Well, I can tell you it's not going to be an "I love you, I need you to be complete." It's more like, "thank you for trying being nice to me when I needed it and acted like I didn't." Either way the story is not about just that particular relationship. But if you are a fan of DM/HG go ahead and think of it that way. _

_Now you are probably thinking, "What's a nice guy like Orlando doing in Slytherin?" well you'll found out in the next chapter._

_As far as the timing of the Quidditch games, I admit it, I messed up big time, I forgot they only played 16 times a year, when I wrote that I had a brain lapse and thought they played a bunch of games during a certain season like in other sports. Stupid, stupid me. I'll go back and rewrite that when I have the time._

_Anyway thank you for all of the lovely reviews, and please keep them coming I live on reviews. That's how I know I'm doing something right. Thank you so much!_

_Till Next Time _

_Vega Sailor_

_P.S. (smacks self in the head) It's "Malfoy", not "Malfroy" (SMACK )(SMACK) See I need you guys to keep me going straight at 12am. (Which is generally when I get my inspiration burst.)_


	4. Mr Nice Guy?

**The Filth in Purity **

**Chapter 4: Mr. Nice Guy?**

Draco opened his eyes when the sun light in the room grew too bright. He sat up slowly and found that his entire body ached, no doubt from the Quidditch game in addition to everything else that had happened the previous day. Then the foggy memories of the conversation that had taken place during the night resurfaced.  
  
She was right. She was right about ........something.  
  
Draco yawned. Thank goodness the Quidditch games were on Saturday, which gave you a day to recover before resuming classes on Monday.  
  
Malfoy looked to his right and saw Hermione up and about. She was moving her right arm around, the one he remembered she had bandaged and wrapped up in a sling. He realized he never did ask her what exactly happened.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" The words came out more abrasive than Draco had intended.  
  
Hermione thinking he meant something other than her arm, answered indignantly, "Do you want an argument or an answer?"  
  
"An answer."  
  
"I thought you already knew, I'm a Mudblood not worthy to be here at Hogwarts, or even worthy to exist, as you keep reminding every second!" Hermione practically screamed out, she was both hurt and frustrated. After all that happened the previous day and what was spoken last night, one would think he had learned something he hadn't changed one bit. Then again this was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I was reffering to your arm, stupid." Draco's eye twitched slightly in annoyance.  
  
"Oh." Hermione was a little surprised. Yes, he had called her stupid, but even that was a step up from Mudblood. "Well, unfortunately I had a run in with a bone removing charm that Neville accidently pronounced, and misdirected."  
  
"I should have known. How did he ever get accepted?" Draco sighed, and amused smirk coming across his face.  
  
"Well, at least he's got more brains than the two fools you hang around with." Hermione pointed out. "And I might add he has very good marks in Herbology."  
  
Draco was about to make a come back to prevent Hermione from keeping the upperhand in the conversation, turned debate, when Orlando Baragon, followed by Crabbe and Goyle walked in.  
  
"Oh good, you're not dead." Orlando greeted the Prince of Slytherin. "What are you doing here Baragon?" Draco's voice suddenly became tired.  
  
"To make sure the aformentioned possibility hadn't come to pass," Orlando looked at Crabbe and Goyle, "and they just kind of followed me, I guess with you out of commission they needed somebody else to follow around. So how are you doing?"  
  
"Take a guess, think real hard." Draco frowned.  
  
"Oh, I think I can." For the first time Orlando seemed to notice Hermione standing there. "Good morning Granger, how's the arm today?"  
  
Hermione was taken a bit off guard, she never expected the Slytherin captain to be so downright sociable, particularly to the so called "Mudblood".  
  
Orlando read the quizzical look on her face. "I know what you are thinking, how did a nice guy like me get put in Slytherin?"  
  
"Hey!" Draco shout indignantly.  
  
"Well you've got to admit Malfoy that you are not the nicest person ever to have walked the earth." Orlando spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"Well, uh yes that did cross my mind." Hermione's cheeks went slightly pink with embaressment.  
  
"Well I will tell you. It's because from the ages of 11 to 15, I was a complete jerk. 11 to 13 I was a scheming little business man, even though was rich, I was chiseling money out of my peers. With the help of Anna Dietrich ( she's the mind reader you know), I setup a business where people would pay her to read someone else's mind. Also, I would think up revenge pranks for people who had been pranked on, for a price as well. Believe me, I give Fred and George a run for their money, though I'm more of the revenge person rather than the initiator like the twins, and I never get caught."  
  
"So what happened during13 to 15?" Hermione inquired further.  
  
Orlando sighed looking almost embaressed. "Um, well as with every boy around the age of 13, we begin to act a little funny. I grew quite a bit and my horomones started to kick in, plus I joined the Quidditch team, which in turn kind of automatically admitted me into the Marcus Flint group of tough guys. And it was at this point with going through puberty and all I suddenly wanted become a 'man.'" Orlando droned on in a fabulous impression of Professor Binns, the Hogwarts History teacher. "So I left off my childish scheming ways for a while and became one of Marcus' coronies. And then in the transition from 14 to 15, I was growing not just in height, but in muscle tone as well, and in addition to all of that, my puberty horomones were giving me a short temper, so basically if you even looked at me funny one time, I would punch you in the nose. And finally,15 hit and I calmed down and matured to who I am now at 17."  
  
"Oh." Hermione was not exactly sure what to say. "So um......How did you become the Slytherin captain?"  
  
"Mainly because I'm the only one who can lead without Draco questioning me all of the time, because you see I am from a rich, influencial, pureblood family too. So he knows I can tell him to do stuff and he can't do anything about it. He hates because he knows I can and especially hates it because he knows I know I can."  
  
Draco emitted a low snarl, that only he could hear. Baragon was right about one thing, he did hate knowing Baragon knew he was in control.  
  
"So," Orlando turned back to Draco. "You feel up to some Quidditch practice today?"  
  
"No he is not. He may be in shape to go back to the house, and classes, but in no way is he to even get near a broomstick for at least a few more days. We want to make sure the wounds don't tear open." Madame Pomphrey came in pointing a scolding finger at Baragon. "And neither should you with that ill stomach of yours."  
  
"Actually Madame, I'm not as ill as I thought was. I found the source of my nausea and it came in the form of a huge welt I found on my stomach, which in turn was caused by the bludger I took in the abdomen during the game yesterday. I'm quite all right now, I assure you." Orlando explained cheerfully.  
  
"Are you really?" Madame Pomphrey eyed him carefully, as Draco came up alongside Orlando smirking.  
  
"Yes.....quite." Orlando said slowly, not liking the devious smirk on Draco's face.  
  
"Well...all right, but if you get belly cramps from overwork, don't come crying to me." Madame Pomphrey huffed as she stepped past the boys to take a look a Hermione's arm.  
  
"You really okay?" Draco looked up at Orlando who, at a height of 6'4", was about a head taller than him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I certainly hope so."  
  
Without another word Draco proceeded elbow Orlando right exactly in the spot where the bludger had hit him. His smirk broadened when he heard Baragon let out a gasp of pain behind him. A nice little payback to the Slytherin captain who dared to think he could completely control Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's the matter now?" Madame Pomphrey turned upon hearing the gasp.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Orlando spoke through greeted teeth as he surpressed the pain.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, grab my uniform, let's get back to the house." Draco called to his faithful lackeys.  
  
"Yes, let's." Orlando half snarled.  
  
The minute they were outside the hospital wing and the door had closed, Draco felt a terrible pain in the back of his head, caused by someone pulling on his ponytail. Malfoy saw the offender out of the corner of his eye, though he had already guessed who it was. Baragon.  
  
"Now you listen here, you little brat!" Orlando had entwined Draco's hair firmly around the fingers of his left hand, jerking Malfoy's head back. Crabbe and Goyle attempted to attack Orlando, but they were easily finished off when the Slytherin captain delivered to Crabbe a quick kick to the gut, and a punch to Goyle's jaw, while still keeping a hold on Draco. "I've had it up to here with you and if you ever do something like that to me again, I'll kick you off the Quidditch team, then squeeze the pus out you with my bare hands. Got it!?"  
  
With that Baragon let Malfoy go with a shove, and stormed toward the stairway that lead back to the main part of the castle.  
  
"I see you've still got your temper even with all of your 'maturity'" Draco hissed, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yes, and I suggest you bear that in mind the next time you think tp cross me. I don't want to have to resort to force to keep you in line, but if you force me, I shall speedily become used to the practice." Baragon hissed and continued down the stairs.  
  
Draco watched him go, seething inside. He was momentarily distracted when the door to the Hospital wing opened and Hermione stepped outside.  
  
"How's your arm this morning Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"It's fine." Malfoy spoke in a distant emotionless voice, not even looking at her.  
  
Hermione was once again surprised, she had expected some kind of retort like, "What's it to you?" or "None of your business!", not just a straight answer. Perhaps it was just because he was distracted.  
  
"May I ask you something Malfoy?" Hermione, decided to test her luck.  
  
"What?" Draco spat, this time turning to face her.  
  
"The thing that attacked you, you told Madame Pomphrey that it looked sort of like a ghost, right?"  
  
"Yes, what of it?" Draco was quickly growing impatient.  
  
"That's all. I asked the question I wanted to ask, and you answered it." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"But we know it couldn't have been a ghost because a ghost couldn't have made the type of wounds I got. If you don't know that, then you are not nearly as smart as you think you are Granger." A smug smile crossed Draco's face at the last statement.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Oh I know. I just wanted to make sure of the facts before I begin my research."  
  
"Your research?" Draco's smile faded.  
  
"Yes. Your situation has piqued my curiosity, and whether it helps you or not, I fully intend to follow up on it." Hermione said beginning to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Always in the library, eh? It's a wonder you have any social life at all Granger." Draco called down to her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, for all of the time you spend out of the library, it's a wonder that your only companions that would be loyal to you without the glorious name of Malfoy are the two dumbheads standing next to you. And even they are questionable." Hermione yelled back, then continued on her way.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but found he had nothing to say....

_**I know, I know these first chapters have been kind of slow, but I promise you from here on things are going to start cooking. The next chapter we get to find out several things. One, we found out about a new and powerful spell, the Spiritus Apographon, second we find out who this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, and third what the new Quidditch training schedule does Orlando Baragon have up his sleeve for Draco Malfoy.  
  
All this and more on the next episode of : The Filth in Purity  
  
Draco: Wow, that was a really stupid way to end the Author's note.  
  
Vega Sailor: Hush, you!  
  
Orlando: Yeah, it was so corny it could feed 200 chickens for 1,000 years.  
  
Vega Sailor: Shrugs Yeah well, it's 12:00am again, what can you do? **_

_**Till Next Time **_

_**Vega Sailor **_


	5. Hallway Confrontations

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

We love you J.K. !

**The Filth in Purity**

**Chapter 5: Hallway Confrontations**

The mysterious attack on Draco Malfoy, was meant to be kept on the low until the teachers figured out what exactly happened, so of course the whole school knew about it within a few hours. By the next day the students were buzzing with rumors upon rumors about the recent events. Dumbledore had told them not to pester Draco about it, but the students could not withstand the power of their curiosity, and quickly surrounded Malfoy demanding answers and a good story to go along with it, not that the Slytherin Prince minded too much. Being the center of attention was his greatest love next to Quidditch and making Harry Potter's life miserable.

Though there was one downside, Pansy Parkinson couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him, no matter how many times he told her he was all right. After a while he figured she was just looking for a reason to grope him.

That morning at breakfast in the great hall, no table was noisier than that of the Slytherins. Each member of the house, asked question upon question. What happened? What did it look like? Are you okay? Can we see the wounds? What are you going to do about it? Are your going to get revenge?

Draco's story went from almost not even knowing what hit him, to actually doing battle with the thing and the only reason it defeated him was he was still tired from the Quidditch game.

"I think there is a more important question to ask Draco." The conversations subsided slightly when Orlando Baragon spoke.

Malfoy turned his attention to the Slytherin captain with a flicker of disdain in his eyes.

"My question is, will Mr. Malfoy bring himself to recover in time to get some proper Quidditch training before the game with Gryffindor?" Orlando calmly challenged.

Draco was about to answer when the bell that signaled the start of classes for the day.

"Great another day of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors." Draco snarled glancing over his shoulder at the "Golden Trio" walking behind them.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called to him.

"What do you want?" Malfoy spat.

"What makes you think Draco wants to talk with you?" Pansy Parkinson sneered standing in between Hermione and Draco.

"Because Parkinson, Malfoy may want to know what might have attacked him." Hermione shot back.

Draco stopped.

"Well I don't think he-----" Pansy was interrupted when Draco pushed her aside.

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

"I did some research and I think what attacked might have been someone using a Spiritus Apographon."

"A What?!"

Hermione sighed. "A Spiritus Apographon. It's ---"

"Hermione what are you doing, trying to help ferretface?" Ron growled with a half accusatory tone directed at Hermione.

"This has nothing to do with you Weasel!" Draco snarled back.

"You want some of this Malfoy?" Ron pulled out his wand.

"Come on Ron he's not worth it." Harry stepped up, there was an edge of ice to his voice though. He was getting pretty sick of Malfoy.  
  
"That's right Potter, can't let anyone fight their own battles," Malfoy spat. Letting his hateful words pour faster than he realized what he was actually saying. "Always sticking your neck out, just like your stupid parents. It's a wonder they didn't die sooner!" 

The whole hallway fell silent, except for Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and few other Slytherins who were snickering and sneering. Draco however remained serious.

"Oh hell, now he's done it."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the source of the voice, which belonged to Baragon.

Harry fists clenched. He'd had. "Yes my parents died to save me. Which is more than I can say yours, who would probably sell _you_ off if Voldemort's price was right."

At this point the Slytherins who had been snickering before, abruptly stopped.

Draco's eyes widened, in shock and fury. His fists were clenched as well.

"Take that back!" Draco hissed.

"No." Harry looked back at Malfoy with equal loathing

"I said take that back!" Draco took a step forward and raised his voice.

"Never!"

"Take it back!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Never…." Harry almost whispered.

Draco was seething inside. He raised his wand about to utter a terrible hex when someone's hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Don't be a fool again. You've done that too much over him." Orlando spoke in a whisper, that seemed to be chipped out ice.

"You heard what he said!? He---!" Draco shrieked trying to free his wrist from Baragon's iron grip.

"I heard, and I don't care. I know he hurt you, but settle it later, don't do it when you are surrounded by the enemy. You don't want to have a repeat of the incident on the train that involved a slug do you?" Orlando kept his voice at whisper, but the low volume did not detract from the seriousness.

A small, involuntary shudder ran through Draco's body at the memory. On the train ride home at the end of fifth year Malfoy had attempted to ambush Potter, however in his anger he failed to realize he was doing it in front of a compartment of D.A. The end result was the Prince of Slytherin getting turned into a big slimy slug.

Draco, slowly lowered his wand, but the rage and frustration in his eyes had not diminished at all.

Then Baragon took notice of the crowd of students that had gathered to see if Draco and Harry would rip each other's heads off. "Don't you all have classes to go to?! There is nothing to see here! Clear off!"

The students reluctantly dispersed and headed to their various classes. The Slytherins and Gryffindors we careful to avoid each other as they walked down the hallway toward Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Draco was shaking with rage as he watched Harry and the other two members of the golden trio follow the rest of the crowd of students down the hall to DADA. He tensed slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let your self be compromised," Baragon whispered in the same serious voice he had before. "Stay in control of yourself we'll deal with this later."

Malfoy 's jaw was clenched so tightly one would think he had lockjaw, without another word he stormed off down the hallway the other students had taken.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For someone to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Hogwarts faculty decided to put in someone different from any other DADA teacher that had come before. Most of the former teachers had been in their thirties or older, and none of them had lasted more than a year of teaching. So the Headmaster decided to try a different approach, he hired someone who wasn't much older than some of the seventh years the new teacher would

be teaching. He hired Phoenix member Nymphadora Tonks………..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry for the shortness, but I been running around trying to get a job, which has left me little time. I figured that a short chapter was better then none at all._

_Anywho, please review, I just live for those things. ;_

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	6. Spiritus Apographon

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

**_Note:_** _In my story Draco doesn't know Tonks is his cousin. After all Andromeda was disowned from the Black family. Such scandal was not to be spoken of to the children. However, Tonks is well aware that Draco is her cousin, but she doesn't know that he doesn't know._

**Year 6 Part 1: The Filth in Purity**

**Chapter 6: Spiritus Apographon**

Nymphadora Tonks, The latest Defense Against the Darks teacher to grace the hallways of Hogwarts. Admittedly she was quite nervous her first day, so much in fact her eyes kept changing color. Fortunately, the students were so curious about her she spent the class periods telling them about herself and Morphamaguses in general, which she knew a lot about, so it help ease her into teaching mode.  Now it was November and she already had two months under her belt and thing were going quite well. Everyday she surprised the students with a different hairstyle and color. On this particular Monday, her hair was a brilliant blue and standing straight up.

"Okay peoples," Tonks began the class in her usual cheerful voice, needless to say the students were very surprised to see some who wasn't much older than them teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Today we're going to learn some more about sneaking and disguise, more specifically the silence spell. When you use this you can walk across a tiled floor in a suit of armor and not make a sound. However it does take some practice, cause if you do it wrong, you will be taking a vow of silence against your will. So without further ado let's---- Yes, Granger."

"Professor I know, this isn't about the silence spell, but can you tell us about the Spiritus Apographon?" Hermione slowly lowered her hand as she spoke.

"Ah. Yes the good old Spiritus Apographon, a very handy, but very hard to learn trick. Basically it's a spiritual projection of yourself, it has many of the capabilities as a ghost, like walking through walls and such. However, it can also take on the characteristics of a physical being, such as picking up objects or, if the wizard is skilled enough to produce a strong enough Spiritus, it can also attack someone."

Hermione noticed Draco tense up at Tonks' last statement, then he proceeded to raise his own hand.

"Yeah, Malfoy." Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"Is it possible that a Spiritus Apo---whatever it is---"

"Apographon," Hermione whispered rather loudly.

"Apographon." Draco threw Hermione a quick glare before continuing. "Was the thing that attacked me?"

The class fell as still as death. Draco suddenly didn't want to be the center of attention at that moment.

"Well, yes it is possible, very unlikely, but possible. See there are several things that must be taken into account. For one thing, though the Spiritus, has some traits of the ghost, there are some limitations of the physical body that are attached to it, like it can't go through enchanted walls, like those of the dormitories." Tonks said matter-of-factly.

"So it couldn't have been one then. I thought you said it was possible." Draco questioned, looking slightly miffed.

"But I read there was an exception, I--" Hermione sounded almost frantic.

"Slow down, Granger, Malfoy. I'm getting to that part." Tonks chuckled.

"Granger's right, there is an exception. If the Spiritus is some how kindred to the enchanted place, it will be allowed entrance."

"So in other words if someone was to attack Draco the person would mostly likely have to be a Slytherin." Parvati Patil pointed out.

"Looks like the snakes are starting to eat each other." Ron snickered to Harry.

"Watch it Weasel!" Malfoy hissed.

"That's enough from both of you!" Tonks' voice became crisp. " Weasely that was uncalled for! Five points off! Malfoy stop being so sensitive."

The two boys  looked quite shocked at what they were just told off about.

"Now ." Tonks continued. "It's very unlikely that  any student here could have done it using a Spiritus. It's a very difficult technique to learn, and for student to have it mastered enough to attack another student and be able to use a wand skillfully enough to inscribe a message on someone's person, makes it almost impossible as a possibility."

"Professor is there any student in this school that does know how to do the Spiritus Apographon?"Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think there is,  though like you guys he's in class now, but I'll see if I can arrange for him to  come in one day and demonstrate. Now don't go pointing fingers at him when you do find out who it is, we don't even know if it was Spiritus."

Tonks paused for a moment after saying that, seeming to think about then decide on something. "Actually guys I think I'm going to rearrange the schedule a little bit. I was going to talk about the Spiritus Apographon and other things like it later in the year, but due to recent events and questions, why not talk about it now?"

There were murmurs and nods, the whole class seemed to agree.

"Okay. With that settled, read chapter 8, pages 200 to 210, instead of chapter 4. Also give me a quick summary of the Spiritus Apographon, and how it is conjured."

There was a unanimous groan from the class upon hearing the still had an assignment to do.

"Oh, shut up," was Tonks' response.

888

"I can't believe you were trying to help ferret-face back there." Ron blurted out after class.

Harry nodded, he new Hermione had a tendency to worry about anyone who was hurt, but still Malfoy?

"This isn't just about Malfoy, if this person is after Purebloods then you might be next Ron." Hermione answered seriously.

Ron gulped and didn't open his mouth again until lunch.

888

Draco let out a small yawn when he entered the Slytherin Common room. Mondays were absolutely vile, particularly if you had an even more vile weekend to proceed it. Not to mention he had a head splitting headache on top of all of it. Fortunately, everyone was at lunchwhich left the Common room empty and quiet. However, Draco's fortune turned to misfortune when he noticed Orlando Baragon sitting on one of the couches bent over writing on a piece of parchment. He remembered Baragon had wanted to talk to him later about extra Quidditch practice and Harry Potter. Quite frankly Draco felt he had not the energy to discuss either subject.

He moved slowly and carefully, making sure didn't make any noise that would catch Orlando's attention and make him look up. Then just as Draco thought he was safe...

"Malfoy I want to talk to you."

Draco stopped letting out an exasperated sigh as he did so.

"Do you hate Harry Potter, or just dislike him very, very much?" Baragon asked not looking up from his homework.

"Take a guess." Draco spat.

"No. I want to hear it from you to be sure."

"I hate him of course! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why are you asking me what anyone with half an eye can see?" Draco, yelled in frustration.

"There's your problem." Orlando finally faced him.

"What?!"

"You hate Potter, this gives him power over you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hate and obsession go hand in hand."

"Are you saying I'm obsessed with Potter?!" Draco's temper was quickly on the rise, aided by the shock of what Baragon might be implying.

"Yes."

"Do you dare imply that I'm---"

"No."

"Then what---?"

"I'm not talking about obsession in a sexual context, I'm talking about having someone on your mind all of the time. So much so that you can't concentrate. I know you're not stupid, but it seem whenever you get near Potter you make stupid mistakes. For example, the incident on the train, and that time a little while ago in the hallway. Not mention many other occasions."

Draco opened his mouth to make a comeback, but found he had none.

"Look, I know your not going to like this, but you have got to stop hating him, you can dislike him, yes, but you must get him out of your head, and I think the only way to do that is to, brace yourself, try to be civil to him." Orlando winced, preparing for the uproar he expected from the Slytherin Prince.

Sure enough the uproar came.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CIVIL TO THAT......THAT...."

"Yes, and purely as a matter of business expediency."

"Business?!"

"For the Quidditch games, here is were your obsession is most dangerous. It distracts you so you concentrating on  him rather than  the snitch and that always leaves you a step behind."

"I HAVE NEVER LET HIM DISTRACT ME!" Malfoy screamed back.

" Then tell me WHY you have always lost to him, and don't tell me it was luck on his part, I was there too. And it was NOT luck." Baragon's voice was beginning to rise.

"WELL, I.....I.....he." Draco's voice became less acute as he slowly realized he could only answer the question without admitting Harry distracting him or admitting a fault in his skills.

"Look, if this only involved you and him I wouldn't give a damn, but since this might affect Slytherin victory, which affects me, I will give a damn." Baragon stood up, his voice growing cold and dangerous. "And I warn you Draco Malfoy, if you do not even attempt to temporarily get over this obsession and improve your game, I swear I will throw you off this team, got it?"

Baragon's face at this point was mere inches away from Malfoy's, the grey eyes were slowly being overpowered by the dark brown almost black ones facing them. Draco blinked and looked away. "It's not wise to make an enemy of me Baragon."

"For all of this I'm actually not trying to." Orlando's voice was considerably less biting than before. " Let me know when you are healed enough to use a broomstick. I want catching the snitch to be as much second nature to you as possible."

Draco just stood there for awhile trying to come up with a retort, but nothing came, his headache was coming back and it was making him tired, damping down his rage and helping him to realize the truth behind Orlando's words. That stupid Potter _was_ distracting him. He realized when he wasn't working on homework or socializing he was always thinking of ways to get Potter into trouble.

"Oh, Merlin I am obsessed with him." Draco groaned, putting his hands over his eyes and his fingers latching on to the hair directly attached to his forehead.

_Well here it is, chapter six! And thank you so much to all those who reviewed, I live for that stuff!  I'm so glad people liked the idea of Tonks being the D.A.D.A. teacher. Also one of the greatest compliments I received was that I kept Draco in character! I was so relieved to hear that, see my aim is to have Draco have some change in viewpoint, but still keep it in bounds. _

_Thank you so much my dear audience! Again please read and review I need you!_

_Till Next time!_

_-Vega Sailor_


	7. Wednesday and Thursday

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

**The Filth in Purity**

Chapter 7: Wednesday and Thursday 

Orlando Baragon had later explained to Draco Malfoy that to be civil to Harry Potter did not necessarily mean being friendly or particularly nice to him, all it required was to not pick any fights with him, and basically just to ignore him, which Draco found harder to do than he thought. For every time he reminded himself not to think of Harry Potter, he was thinking of Harry Potter.

When he and the other Slytherins, destined to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday, met up with the Gryffindors on the same path. Draco had to remind himself not to say anything to Potter as he passed by. Though he was practically shaking with fury, he kept his mouth shut and his eyes averted.

This change in behavior did not go unnoticed.

"Draco you're not going to let him get away with what he said Monday are you?" Pansy asked with a shocked, almost urgent tone to her voice.

"I shall certainly not waste anymore breath on Potter, the weasel and that know it all Granger." Draco hissed back at Pansy, hoping that was believable enough for the other Slytherins who were listening in.

"Right." Sneered Pansy, "They're not even worth the effort."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded their large heads in agreement.

Draco let out a silent sigh of relief. He wanted to deobsess himself with Potter, but he didn't want to be an outcast either.

One minute after the bell beginning class had rung, Tonks burst through the entrance to the Defense against the Dark Arts room intending to impersonate the grand entrances made by Severus Snape. Unfortunately, she seemed to lack both the finesse and luck, for when the door burst open it caused such a vibration that many glasses, bottles and other breakable things fell off their shelves and on to the floor.

"Oops." Tonks looked down at the broken glassware. " Maybe I should actually turn into Snape next time. Oh well. _Reparo!"_

The class had been thrown into a giggle fit at the sight and the thought of Tonks taking the form of Professor Snape.

"All right settle down, settle down. First I need you guys to take out your assignments, and then put your books away and move your desks to the sides, because we're going to be doing some hands on activities." Tonks clapped her hands to emphasize the last statement.

After much bustling about and desk moving, there was finally a large clear space in which to commence training.

"Okay I saw Professor Flitwick do this when he collected assignments and I want to try it too. Accio!" Apparently Tonks was not prepared for the onslaught of assignment papers, for she found she had to put her arms up to protect herself from the flying pieces of parchment, which then fell into a mess on the floor around her.

"Well, um…..yeah. Okay could somebody help me pick this mess up?" Said Tonks looking slightly embarressed.

After all of the papers had been picked up, the lesson continued.

"Okay now the first thing we are going to do is a spell you already know, though you have yet to use it in this context. It can be used on both ghosts and the Spiritus Apographon. Mainly it's purpose is to provide a diversion until one can escape from the attacking spectre, which may come in handy if you happen to run into Peeves and his run away antics. Evanesco, can temporarily disperse a spirit giving you enough time to get away."

All of the kids seemed to like this idea very much.

"Now which one of you brave souls wants to step out and try it first?" Tonks slyly eyed her class.

Everyone fell silent, and suddenly found the floor very interesting

Hermione took in a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Excellent. Five points to you! Now if only our target would show his face." There was a slight pause as everyone waited. After a few seconds Tonks sighed half amused half irritated. "Go figure, when you want the trickster, he decides not to show. Should've brought him in a box."

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry we just need some bait."

Worried looks crossed everyone's faces, particularly Hermione's, at the prospect that one of them might be the "bait."

Tonks quickly made her way into her office and then came back with a glass box, stood in the middle of class and started yelling to seemingly no one in particular.

"HEY! I"VE GOT THIS GLASS BOX OF BREAKABLE THINGS THAT WOULD BE A TERRIBLE TRAGEDY IF THEY WERE BROKEN!"

As if on que the Poltregeist named Peeves came bursting through the ceiling cackling madly.

"Now Hermione!" Tonks shouted.

"Evanesco!" Hermione pointed her wand at the Poltregeist. When the spell hit him, Peeves burst into what looked like dust particles. After a few seconds the particles began to reform.

"Quick, next person."

Harry stepped up.

_Evanesco! _Peeves burst into a million pieces again.

Draco, not about to let Harry show him up came up.

_Evanesco! _Peeves became dust once again.

Parvati Patil came up next.

_Evanesco!_

Blaise Zabini.

_Evanesco!_

Ron Weasely.

_Evanesco!_

Pansy Parkinson.

_Evanesco!_

Each student took their turn turning Peeves to dust.

Crabbe was the last one, though he got a bit tongue tied and didn't pronounce the spell correctly which allowed peeves to form back into himself. And he was to say the least quite peeved. However, before he could make and an attempt to attack one to the students, Tonks acted quickly.

"Evanesco!" When Peeves became a cloud of dust Tonks quickly captured the cloud in the box she had before. "Well I better get this somewhere else before I drop it, be right back. And if you guys would be so kind as to move the desks back into place I would really appreciate it."

With that Tonks hurried out of the room while the class chit chatted as they moved their desks back into place.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thursday after classes found Draco in the library, he was looking for books on spells and charms that could be used to fight off spirits and ghosts. Evanesco was good for a distraction, but Draco wanted to find something a little more powerful. Professor Tonks said she was going to start teaching them more advanced skills at the next class period, but Draco decided he didn't wan to wait that long, even if the next class period took place on Friday.

So far he had found three books to suit his purpose, _"The World of Spirits, Ghosts and Poltrageists ", "Keep Your Soul and Yourself Safe" and "Advanced Spells for Students."_ However, much to his dismay he could not find, _"Spiritus Apographon: Your Own Out of Body Experience."_

He set his books down on one of the long tables. He couldn't get a good look at the person sitting across from him for her face was covered by the book she was reading, he shrugged settled himself down, and began to read.

He was reading through _"The World of Spirits, Ghosts and Poltrageists, "_ he discovered a spell designed to ward of a Spiritus Apographon. The "Spiritus Reverto" sends the Spiritus Apographon back to the body it came from. Unfortunately, how to do the spell was not in the book, he quickly grabbed _"Advanced Spells for Students," _but soon found that it did not have the spell either.

Draco let out a small growl of frustration, which caused the student with the book in front of her face to lower it revealing who it was.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

"_What are you doing here?" _They both asked each other at the same time.

"Well I'm always here, as you put it. What's your excuse?" Hermione smiled.

Draco felt an involuntary chuckle rise, but he caught it before it came out.

"Well, even though it's none of your business, I was looking up spells to use against a Spiritus Apographon. Unfortunately, somebody already snagged the only copy of the book about the Spiritus." Draco smirked, and started up his usual drawling voice.

"Oh you mean this one?" Hermione held up, _"Spiritus Apographon: Your Own Out of Body Experience."_

Draco's smirk faded. "Could I have that?"

"Say the magic word first." Hermione held the book just out of Draco's reach across the table.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"Please?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but he didn't feel like getting in trouble with the librarian, so he obliged. "Could I have the book, _please_."

"Certainly." Hermione handed Draco the book.

"Thanks----Ah!" Draco dropped the book and clutched his left arm.

"What's wrong?" Hermione unthinkingly reached for Draco's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Draco yelled as he moved his arm away from Hermione's outstretched hand. He looked away from her, down at his hurting arm and spoke in a much quieter voice. "It hurts."

Hermione just watched in silence not sure what to do, as Draco began to rummage through his school bag.

"Will you two please keep your voices down." Ms. Pince the Hogwarts Librarian warned the two students.

"We're sorry Ms. Pince, his arm started hurting terribly, but we will be quieter now." Hermione answered.

"Well if he has pains in his arm he should see Madam Pomphery, and not make a ruckus here."

"Look I'll just check out this book and leave okay?" Draco spoke in a forced calm voice.

"Very well, but bear in mind what I told you." Ms. Pince spoke sharply.

The minute he was outside Draco continued his rummaging.

"Damn it! Where is it?!"

"Um, this fell out of your bag." Hermione held up a vial of brownish orange liquid.

"Oh Thank god!" Draco snatched the vial form her hand, took out the cork and gulped the potion down.

"What was that?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, suspicious of the potion he had been so desperate to take.

"A pain killer potion. I've been taking it since Tuesday." Draco sounded almost breathless, like he had just been sprinting down the hall.

"Oh." Hermione's face immediately softened, but before she could stop her self a question came out of her mouth. "How bad is it?"

"Like a thousand knives stabbing you ." Draco shuddered slightly, though he had taken the potion it took a while to take effect. As much as he thought it wasn't any of Granger's business, he felt like complaining to somebody, plus talking would help keep his mind off the pain so he continued. "The pain started Monday night, and it won't stop. Professor Snape is teaching me to make the pain killer so I can do it myself just in case he's not available, or something. It takes a while for the potion to work. In the meantime I have to bare up."

'So that's why he's been so quiet lately, he's been suffering.' Hermione felt sympathy rise up. "You know there is a way for you to have no pain until the potion takes effect."

Draco seemed to perk up at this suggestion. "What?"

"Come on, we can get some from Madam Pomphrey."

Within a few minutes they were in the Hospital wing and Madam Pomphrey was pouring a bowl full of essence of murtlap tentacles. Hermione, not sure whether to leave or not, stood uncomfortably watching Draco carefully unwrap the bandages around his cursed arm. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the horrible words etched from Draco's left hand to his shoulder.

"What?" Draco asked when he noticed Hermione staring. "Haven't ever seen stuff cut into someone's flesh before? Figured you'd be used to seeing it, what with you hanging around Potter and his scar all the time. Then again he's only got that one little thing on his forehead that only hurts when Voldemort's having a bad day, however I've got an entire arm's worth, that hurts ALL THE TIME!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop that screaming this instant! This is a hospital not a Quidditch pitch!" Madam Pomphrey huffed.

"Sorry." Draco said through clenched teeth, carefully pressing the murtlap drenched cloth to shoulder and upper arm. Instant relief came to where he had the cloth, however the stabbing pain still remained that rest of the way down. How he was going to keep a cloth on both places, he didn't know.

"Ms. Granger hold the second cloth to his forearm I'll be back with fresh bandages in a minute."

Hermione stood there unmoving, startled at what she was just asked to do. It meant touching Draco. Draco the jerk, the tormentor, the poor boy with nasty words cut into his arm. An image of the dream she had had that Saturday night when Draco had been first brought in after the attack arose. The image of Draco crying tears of blood continued to burn itself into her memory.

"Are you deaf child?!" Madam Pomphrey's harsh voice pierced Hermione's thoughts.

"O-oh, yes." The Gryffindor girl answered slightly startled.

"Good, now do as you are told." With that Madam Pomphrey left the room.

Hermione slowly turned back around to face Draco, who was looking equally startled at the door through which Madam Pomphrey had just exited. However, when he took notice of her gaze, he quickly turned away from her.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Draco turned back when heard the sound of small splashes, he saw Hermione soaking a second cloth in the murtlap liquid. He had a hard time holding back an amused smile as she approached him blushing profusely. She stopped right in front of him, there was another moment of silence before she finally spoke.

"Well, um we can either cooperate or we could have an angry Madam Pomphrey on our hands."

Draco seemed to mull this over for a while, then after few seconds held out his forearm, though his gaze turned no less threatening.

Hermione very carefully put the cloth over the words, meanwhile trying to avoid any physical contact between his skin and hers. However it could not be avoided all together, Draco shivered slightly as he felt Hermione's finger tips softly touch the skin of his forearm, though surprisingly it was not a shiver of revulsion.

They spent the next few seconds again in silence trying to avoid eye contact with each other, then Hermione broke the silence once more.

"I know your wound is physically more painful, but for Harry, that little scar does twice the damage psychologically."

"What's your point?" Draco huffed trying to look irritated, though he was genuinely curious at any information about what went on in his enemy's head.

"It keeps him connected his parents murderer. It keeps him alone because it's famous, and it reminds him of every time someone looks at it."

Draco rolled his eyes, all she was giving him was a "fishing for sympathy" story, how frustrating, how boring. However, he could not let her leave with the last word. He turned his voice to ice. "I don't need these scars to remind me of who am and to set me apart. I have my name. Malfoy. Inspires awe, spite and....." He drew his face close to Hermione's, with a sneer, "......fear."

"How nice for you." Hermione replied, her voice just as frozen, but it had an edge of sorrow to it. "No wonder you are so lonely."

The sneer disappeared from Draco's face as his eyes widened, however the startled look was short lived as his features contorted with anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he hissed.

" You said your name inspired awe, spite and fear, how can you be sure that Pakinson, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of those cronies you hang out with are friends to you, rather than your name."

The startled look returned to Draco's face, but there was something else there this time, something that made Hermione's heart wrench, and made her regret the harsh words she had just spoken, whether they were true or not. Sorrow.

However, the sorrow was quickly replaced by anger once more, and Draco's voice turned to the hiss of acid eating its way through a metal wall.

"How dare you presume to---!"

Draco interrupted when the door to the hospital wing opened and Madam Pomphrey, Ron and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked in. Harry was carefully cradling his left arm.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione jumped up.

"Rogue bludger and my arm in the wrong place." Harry spoke casually.

"Hermione what are you doing up here, and with _him_?!" Ron demanded.

"Uh, I was.... Madam Pomphrey wanted me to help out." Hermione said innocently.

Harry and the other Gryffindors seemed to accept this, but Ron wasn't buying. However, before he could continue someone else came through the hospital wing door.

"Have any of you seen Malfoy anywhere?" Orlando Baragon walked in looking none to happy.

Draco thought he felt his heart skip a beat. He had forgotten he and Orlando had agreed to start extra Quidditch practices that day. Orlando had warned him that if he didn't attempt to improve his game he would be kicked off the team. Draco could not take that humiliation.

In response to Orlando's question, all of the Gryffindors moved out of the way and pointed at Draco.

"Oh good you're not dead." Baragon walked up to Malfoy.

"Look, Baragon I......"

"Are you well enough for practice?" Orlando raised his eyebrows in concern.

"What? Uh....yes." Draco was taken a little by surprise. He had expected Baragon to storm at him. Heaven knows his father, Lucius Malfoy would have had he been in Orlando's shoes.

"Good. Now get changed and let's go." Orlando cheerfully tossed Draco's uniform to him. God what happened to you Potter?"

"Wayward bludger." Harry said as Ron warily guided him past the Slytherins.

"Oh what a shame. Hope you get well soon." Baragon gave Harry a slap on the back that normally would have been considered friendly, except that was on Harry's injured side and it was done with a little more zeal than normally required.

"Oh, I guess I don't know my own strength," Orlando spoke upon seeing Harry cringe. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Ron growled

"Yeah, you're right." Orlando chuckled and turned back to Draco.

Draco laughed at scene that had taken place, and began to take off his outer robes. "You're not mad at me?"

"Well I would have been if I had found you goofing off instead of practicing, but as for being in the hospital wing tending to your wounds, of course I'm not angry." Orlando said casually

"Malfoy, I hope your arm feels better. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Hermione said shyly.

"Uh." Draco stopped in mid unbuttoning of his shirt .

"Sorry, girl." Orlando chuckled, putting hand on the curtain and began to pull it around. "No striptease today."

Baragon pulled the curtain shielding Draco from view, and leaving Hermione blushing beat red.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry for the delay folks, but I hope a nice long chapter will make up for it. _

_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and please keep them coming! Also, super big thanks to Writer Chica and Sand3 for their help with this chapter._

_Go check their stuff!_

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	8. The Slytherin Team

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

**_Note:_** _In my story Draco doesn't know Tonks is his cousin. After all Andromeda was disowned from the Black family. Such scandal was not to be spoken of to the children. However, Tonks is well aware that Draco is her cousin, but she doesn't know that he doesn't know._

**The Filth in Purity **

Chapter 8: The Slytherin Team 

"Now it's very simple." Orlando Baragon began. The two Slytherins were sitting on their broomsticks, hovering a few feet above a n open field across the lake from Hogwarts. For the snitch catching drills Orlando wanted to practice with Draco they did not require the Quidditch pitch which gave them the freedom to practice whenever they chose.

"I don't get you Baragon, you're destined to inherit Baragon Broomsticks, and yet you still have only a Nimbus 2001?" Draco drawled. It was half an insult, half a challenge.

Orlando took the challenge.

"For your information I have a Firebolt, but I _choose_ to use my Nimbus 2001 in the games. The Firebolt's speed and agility maybe all well and dandy for a seeker like you and Potter but for a chaser, a person who's going to get hit from all sides in a game, I need something a little more sturdy. Nimbus 2001, solid as a rock." Orlando slapped the side of his broomstick for emphasis.

"Could I have your Firebolt, then?" Draco raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"No, I don't give away freebies. Now, as I was saying before, it's very simple, which one of these do you want to be looking for during the game?" Baragon, spoke in a stern business like voice as he held up the snitch in one hand and a flying memo with a picture of Harry Potter attached to it in the other.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to the golden snitch.

"Good. Now let's try it for real." Orlando sent off the memo into the air followed by the snitch. The golden ball took off in its usual random directions, while the memo began to circle Draco. "Now I'm going reenact the stadium environment."

With that Orlando also began to circle Draco except at a much larger circumference.

"Yeah! Go Slytherin! Score a goal! Kick some arse!" He was yelling and screaming as if he were a psyched up fan.

Draco emitted a low growl as the memo and Baragon passed into his field of vision.

_No......_

_Remember think only of the snitch! The Snitch!_

Draco closed his eyes then opened them again trying to clear his thoughts.

_Don't get distracted._

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Orlando went flying by again

_Stupid Baragon!_

The memo zoomed by.

_Stupid Potter!_

"Oh, Malfoy there's something over your shoulder that you seem to be missing." Baragon spoke from behind Draco.

Draco whirled around quite alarmed, sure enough the snitch hovered right next to him, then zoomed off again.

"Dammit!" Malfoy slapped the end of his Broomstick.

Orlando shook his head looking quite irritated. "This is going to take a lot of work."

888888888888888888888888888888

Anna Ominous, Melificent Killington, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were waiting in the Slytherin Quidditch locker room, for their captain and seeker.

Zacherias Smith of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had had a most unfortunate allergic reaction to one of the Weasely's Skiving SnackBoxes. This left Hufflepuff's time on the Quidditch pitch up for grabs, which Anna Ominous, keeper for the Slytherins, quickly grabbed.

Needless to say the Slytherins were very surprised when Orlando and Draco walked into the locker room soaking wet with lake weed stuck to their hair.

"What happened to you guys?" Blaise looked both shocked and about to burst out laughing.

"Giant Squid." Anna answered reading the thought that came to Orlando's mind.

"Yep." Draco's eye twitched slightly as he pulled a piece of lake weed from his hair.

000000000000000

Draco reached. He could feel the rush of air from the beat of the snitch's wings against his fingers.

The water was splashing in the wake of the speed of his broom.

So close.

Suddenly his broom lurched to a stop, however it was not by his hand, so when the broom stopped he kept going and plunged into the water.

"What happened?" Orlando pulled up alongside on his broomstick.

"I don't.......know......my broom.....just stopped." Draco sputtered trying to keep himself afloat in the water.

Orlando extended his hand to help Draco when a slimy tentacle shot up and wrapped around Baragon's broomstick.

"Oh bloody-----HEEEEEELLLLLL!" Orlando screamed as the tentacle swung the broomstick he was holding onto around. Then it splashed Baragon straight into the water next to Draco.

"Well at least we know what grabbed you." Said Orlando when he emerged from the water's surface.

"Good God." Draco gasped when great monstrosity in the form of a Squid rose out of the water.

The beast rose out of the water, with their broomsticks wrapped tightly in two tentacles. And it didn't look very pleased.

Draco and Orlando looked at each other then back at the giant squid, absolutely petrified.

"What do we do?" Draco gasped out.

"I don't know, I missed Professor Hagrid's class on what to do when you come across an angry giant squid." Orlando yelled back looking very alarmed.

"Well we've got do something!"

"No kidding! The beast has got my Nimbus!"

"What?!"

"Shut up and grab your wand!"

By this time the squid was flailing it's tentacles around and causing great splashes of water to rise up, which broke over Draco and Orlando, causing them to be submerged again.

"What spell should we do?" Draco, sputtered when he came to the surface again.

"I don't know!" Orlando coughed. "Uh..... Immobilous?"

"Worth a try."

"_IMMOBILOUS!" _The two Slytherins called at the same time.

The squid froze and began to sink into the water.

"Quickly!" Orlando shouted. "Accio, Nimbus!"

The two brooms flew out of the squid's grasp and toward the two boys. They caught their brooms and quickly swam for shore.

"Well....that was...an...adventure." Orlando panted as he looked back at the squid that was now beginning to move again.

"Yeah." Draco agreed looking just as winded from the hard swim they had just done.

The two Slytherins looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then, as abruptly as he had started, Draco stopped and focused on something over Orlando's shoulder.

"What?" Orlando still had the smile on his face from laughing, as he noticed Draco moving toward him.

Draco didn't answer.

"What is it?" Orlando's smile faded as Draco drew up to him.

Without warning Draco's hand reached past the side of Orlando's face and over his shoulder. Orlando alarmed side stepped and backed away.

"What hell was that?!"

Draco turned to the Slytherin captain with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get distracted." The Slytherin prince held up the snitch in his hand.

Orlando looked at him wide eyed for a moment, then a big smile drew across his face.

"I knew it! I knew you were good when you got Potter out of your head! Excellent!"

Draco smiled proudly.

00000000000000

"Now all we have to do is make him stay out of your head.." Orlando answered. "But for now, what are you guys in uniform for? Hufflepuff has the field today."

"Not any more." Melificent Killington smirked. "Old Zachy tried to skiv and paid the price."

"Great!" Baragon's smile grew bright. "If you guys wouldn't mind hitting us with a Scourgify, we can get going."

Anna pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco and Orlando.

"NOOOOOO!" Melificent got in front of Draco. "Do you have any idea what you were about to do?!"

"Clean him up?" Anna raised her eyebrow at Melificent.

"Scourgify will completely fry his hair! It's very delicate."

Draco looked at Orlando as if to say, where'd she come from?

"Her parents are owners of one of the most famous beauty salons in the wizarding world." Baragon whispered back.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Easy thing to do until these moments."

Draco was startled when Melificent took hold of his hair and put it in a draw string bag, tighten the strings so the bag held securely around the back of Draco's head.

"There! Now you can scourgify him all you want." said Melificent looking very pleased with herself...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor Tonks was standing on a stool trying to get a different perspective of what her office looked like with her new Weird Sisters posters up when there was a knock on office door.

"Come in." Tonks called out cheerfully

Draco cautiously entered.

"Hey, Draco! What brings you by----oh!" Tonks greeted the Slytherin, but unfortunately lost her balance on the stool and fell over.

After overcoming his surprise and suppressing a laugh, Draco ran over to where Tonks had fallen.

"You okay?" He looked at her unable to hide the amused expression on his face.

"I'm fine." Tonks insisted, sounding a bit winded, grabbing on to her office desk and pulling herself up. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were not busy," Draco spoke slowly, slightly nervous about how she would react to what he was about to ask. No doubt she had heard of his reputation and his family. Most likely she would patronize him, asking why a Malfoy would want to know how to better use _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts. However he had to try, his life might depend on it. "Could you give me some extra lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts, particularly the spells I could use against a Spiritus Apographon."

Draco braced for Tonk's reaction.

"I'd be glad too!" Tonks looked delighted. "When do you want to start?"

"Oh, uh." Draco was taken a bit off guard by her so readily agreeing to help him. "Monday then, after class?"

"Sounds good, I'll start making up a lesson plan." Tonks smiled brightly. 'Is there anything else you want to talk or ask about?"

Draco almost smiled back when he sudden felt a stinging pain shoot up his arm. His painkiller was wearing off.

"Oh, no. That's all. Thank you." Draco spoke quickly wanting to get out of the room and chug down his painkiller. He quickly edged toward the door "Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow in class." Tonks waved from her desk.

Draco nodded and walked out the door, he would have been feeling a little happier, that someone was willing to help him without acknowledging he was a Malfoy asking for help, and making him feel weak. He would have been feeling happy if his arm didn't feel like it was being stabbed by a thousand knives.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sorry for the wait. I had another pet project get into my head that I had to write out, but don't worry this story is still going strong._

_This chapter is one of those character chapters, where the story doesn't necessarily move forward, but it does establish relationships and characters, that contribute to the progression of the story later on. Also, I wanted to officially introduce the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team._

_Next chapter Draco will have his first lesson with Tonks, and find out something very shocking about his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At least shocking for him._

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	9. Cousins

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

**_Note:_** _In my story Draco doesn't know Tonks is his cousin. After all Andromeda was disowned from the Black family. Such scandal was not to be spoken of to the children. However, Tonks is well aware that Draco is her cousin, but she doesn't know that he doesn't know._

**The Filth in Purity**

**Chapter 9: Cousins**

"Okay, first we're going to go over the proper movements for the Spiritus Reverto." Tonks spoke to Draco at the beginning of their first extra instruction session.

"I know the proper moves." Draco huffed.

"Meh. I only taught you the basics. The moves to dispel small spirits and ghosts. In order to send a real Spiritus Apographon back to the wizard that conjured it,you have to give iteverything you got." Tonks sounded like she was captain of a Quidditch team giving the players a pre-game pep-talk.

"Now, you swing your arm around your head as you say 'Spiritus,' then lunge and bring you arm out with your leg as you say 'Reverto.' With this movement you can get a really powerful spell. Now you try." Tonks stepped aside.

Draco copied Tonks' motion.

"Great!" Tonks clapped her hands. "Now if only I could find you a target to practice with. You think Peeves will fall for the same trick twice?"

"You mean the glass box? I think so. He always jumps at the chance to break something. Maybe just try a different breakable thing." Draco smirked.

"Okay." Tonks winked and got a big jar of slug slime.

"Oh no! I wouldn't want someone to break this jar of smelly slug slime, that would be terrible!" Tonks called out in her best melodramatic voice.

Draco chuckled, calling out, "Oh yeah we wouldn't want that!"

Unfortunately, Peeves had learned a few things since the last time they had pulled tricks on him. He silently came through the ceiling and dropped down behind them. At the last second, he let out a cackle and snatched the jar from Tonks' hands.

Draco reacted fast, he thanked his Quidditch training for that.

"_Spiritus Reverto!"_

Bull's-eye! The spell hit Peeves and he disappeared, unfortunately this also caused the jar of slug slime to fall to the ground and left a big spill on the floor.

"I did it!" For awhile Draco's smile was bright and genuine with excitement, but he quickly regained his composure and smirked. "I knew I would."

"That's excellent! Particularly for a first try. Judging by the size of the spell you put him halfway back to where he started from." Tonks smiled. "Though I don't think we can get him to 'help' us again today."

"Well I've got potions homework to work on anyway."

"I'll let you know when I found a more agreeable target for you to practice on."

"Right." Draco, turned and was about to leave when he turned back.

"Professor thank you not laughing me out of your office when I asked for help." Tonks looked confused for a moment, but then she reminded herself of just who she was talking.

"Well you know, with all the bias and rivalry going on, I like to think of myself as the neutral territory." Tonks chuckled, and an amused smirk crossed Draco's face, "Also, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help my own cousin?"

Tonks realized too late she had said the wrong thing, when she saw Draco's face fall. He narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?"

Tonks recognized that it was the type of "What did you say?" that meant Draco understood what she said, but couldn't believe it. Did he really not know? They hadn't told him?

Then again her mother Andromeda, Narcissa Malfoy's sister, had been disowned from their family, the most ancient and noble house of Black. It didn't come as any surprise to her that her aunt Narcissa wanted to disconnect herselffrom her sister completely.

"I know you heard me." Tonks said a little more icily than she intended, it stemed from her anger towards Narcissa.

"My cousin?" Draco whispered more to himself than to Tonks, but presently faced her and raised his voice. "Who are you parents?"

"Andromeda and Ted Tonks, but my mother's original surname was Black. Andromeda Black, sister to Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Disowned for marrying a muggleborn." Tonks said stiffly.

Several expressions flitted across Draco's face until finally he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"And just when we were getting along. Go figure my aunt could still manage to ruin things." Tonks muttered to the empty room.

0000

_Now that I'm at the beginning of the end of my Harry Potter/Aliens story I'm finally going to get back to Filth in Purity. I know this chapter is short, but I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get it back from my beta reader._

_Draco goes home to check his ailing mother, but finds more than he bargained for in one of the basements of Malfoy Manor. An ancient weapon once belonging to Salazar Sytherin._

_Till Next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor_

_P.S._

_Be sure to check out a collaboration story I am working on with some friends of mine. It's called "The Founders Four."_

_You can find it _


	10. Parilis

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

**The Filth in Purity****  
Chapter 10: Parilis**

Draco felt as if his feet were made of lead as he walked up the stairs to the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. Because of his mother's ailing health, Draco was allowed to go home every weekend, via floo powder from Dumbledore's fireplace. He hoped the headmaster was not in his office, quite frankly he was one of the last people he wanted to deal with right now. Really the old coot seemed like he could see into your soul.

Quite creepy really.

Draco knocked on the door, silently praying he wouldn't hear the headmaster's voice from the other side of the. Unfortunately, God did not seem to be listening at that moment.

"Come in." An old gentle voice came from behind the door.

After a moment's hesitation, he opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Malfoy."

Draco gave astiff nod and walked over to the bowl of floo powder. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him. _He thinks he so smart, well he won't get anything out of me that I don't want to give._ Then a thought a occured to Draco, maybe he could find an answer to the dilemmaover his new "cousin" after all.

"You are praised for your wisdom headmaster, maybe you can share some with me." Draco took a handful of floo powder. "Answer me this. Hypothetically speaking, you just started respect someone, because they showed no bias against you, then suddenly you found out they were your cousin by way of a disowned family member. What would you do in that situation?"

"Hmm. An interesting scenario indeed. I think I would first verify if this was true. And if it was true, I think I would try to get to know my new found relative." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Draco over his half moon spectacles.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized Dumbledore knew he was referring to himself and Tonks. However, after years of Malfoy training he was able to keep his face straight and cool, even though his mind was in turmoil.

"Even if their parents were disgraced from the family?" Draco straightened up, determined to keep with his plan no matter what.

"I don't think they should be blamed for what their parents did. But then again you asked me what I would do, and that is what I would do." Dumbledore continued to smile knowingly.

Draco could feel his composure beginning to slip. He quickly turned around to face the fire place.

"I must go." he said quickly.

"Take care of yourself Draco, and know that help is always given to those who ask for it." For a moment Dumbledore's eyes filled with concern.

Draco did not answer for he was gone after some words and a burst of green flame.

8888

Draco walked into his mother's room to find an unpleasant sight. His mother was deathly pale, a mere shadow of her former beauty, but the sight that really made him nauseous was the sight of his Aunt Lavinnia Malfoy sitting in a chair at the far corner of the room.

Lavinnia was his father's sister. She hadalready performed her family duty of marrying into another rich Pureblood familyof course, but found herself widowed only a few years later. Not thatshe cared much, she inherited her husbands money and that was all that mattered to her. Whenever she came to visit her brother, Lavinnia's idea of being a family was to constantly criticize Draco.

From her spot in the room she looked like some harpy about to swoop on to its prey. Well Draco was not going to be intimidated by her.

Draco was about to walk over to the bed, when Lavinnia decided to ensure that Draco recognized her presence.

"Your mother is asleep, she wishes not to be disturbed. You may see her later when she wakens. In the mean time I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself." Lavinnia drawled in whisper.

"Then how about _you _go amuse yourself and _I_ sit here." Draco hissed back defiantly.

Lavinnia raised an eyebrow, but other than that her look of superiority did not change as she got up from her chair and crossed the room.

_Smack!_

Lavinnia quite unceremoniously slapped Draco across the face. Draco clenched his fists and his jaw, bearing the pain silently as to not make noise that would disturb his mother.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." Lavinnia whispered in a hiss. "Lucius entrusted me to look after you're mother and you. So unless you want to go to Azkaban and debate with him about it, I suggest you do as I say."

Draco glared at her for a moment, but then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He didn't want to leave his mother, but he couldn't stand being in the same room with with his aunt without screaming.

"Alert me as soon as my mother wakes up!" Draco commanded a house elf as he stormed down the stairs.

The only place Draco could think of to be as far away from Lavinnia as possible while still being inside the house, was in the weapons basement.

The room was filled with different kinds of swords, axes, bows and arrows, from just about every age of the world, the armaments once used before wands took over as aprimary instrumentin battle. However, due to their age, most of them were now dull and virtually useless, mainly for display purposes.

One weapon always caught Draco's eye, it was a scythe with a huge blade on each end. There was nothing else particularly glamorous about it. The blades were rusted, the black handle was chipped in places, and dull. And yet, no matter how many times he saw it, Draco always feltdrawn to it. Under the glass case the scythe resided in, there was a golden plaque that had a message engraved in it.

Parilis, the armament of choice for Salazar Slytherin. A weapon that equalized all things in death.

On impulse, Draco carefully opened the glass case and lifted the ancient weapon out. Now that he did not have to worry about his father or mother walking in on him, he could actually touch the weapon this time. He held it, despite its condition it was perfectly balanced, he brought one of the blades close to him and ran his hand along the edge.

"Ow!" Draco hissed whenhis thumb caught on the blade and blood began to flow.

"Still sharp." Draco breathed in surprise, as he watched the blood drip on to the blade. Then to his amazement the red drops seemed to seep into the metal surface and the rust on both blades seemed to melt away, and the handle repaired itself and became ebony black once again.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed behind him. Draco felt his grip tighten on Parilis.

"These belong to my father, I am my father's son!"

"Yes, Lucius did try his best, too bad he didn't quite succeed. At least he married to the reputable Black Family."

"Don't speak of my mother as if she were an object!" Draco hissed. He turned around to face his aunt, it took all of his control to keep his face from contorting with rage. Lavinnia raised her head as if she had something bad smelling under her nose.

"What makes you think you are the least bit worthy to touch, much less hold that most sacred weapon of Salazar Slytherin?" Draco usually backed down at this point, but having Salazar's scythe in his hands gave him courage.

"The why don't youcome over and try to pry out of my iron grip." Draco spoke in his own drawling voice, smirking. Lavinnia frowned and was about to reply when a house elf came in.

"Master Draco, Madam Narcissa has awakened." the house elf squeaked. "Miss Lavinnia there is an owl for you."

"Good, you may go." Draco dismissed the house elf, who exited the room as fast as it's little legs could carry it.

"Excuse me." Draco said calmly walking past his aunt toward the stairs, taking Parilis with him.

88888

Draco slowly opened the door. His mother was sitting up against her pillow drinking tea. She looked slightly better now that she was awake.

"Mother?" Draco smiled, entering the room and closing the door behind him and locking it so Lavinnia wouldn't interrupt them.

"Draco, my son." Though her voice was weak and breathless, a weak smile crossed Narcissa's face, and reached out a hand to her son.

Draco stepped forward. Narcissa's eyes widened when she saw Parilis in Draco's hand.

"Parilis?" her voice was breathless. "You have awakened Parilis?"

Draco knelt down next to his mothers bedside. "Awakened? What do you mean?"

"The blade is bright once more. It has not been so since the Dark Lord met his first death. But you have awakened it." A look of fear began to spread across her face, she took her son's face on her hands. "You must not tell anyone of this, the Dark Lord wants his weapon back, if he finds it has claimed you he might kill you."

Draco still did not completely understand, but he nodded to keep his mother from panicking.

"Good, good. I just want to make sure you are safe." She kissed him on the forehead. Draco was surprised, his mother had not been so affectionate since he was a child.

"Mother," Draco hesitated on asking his next question, for fear of upsetting her again. "Is it true you had a third sister, named Andromeda?"

Narcissa's face instantly fell into and angry frown. "I have no sister now, she parted herself from me and the rest of her family ever since she married that Mudblood Tonks."

Her voice was so cold it made shivers run down Draco spine. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you mother."

"Oh it's all right, it's not your fault." Her voice immediately softened. " Whatever made you think to ask me this?"

"Uh," Draco found himself hesitating again, his mother seemed more fragile than china now. He feared he she would break at any moment, but he found it almost impossible to lie to her. "My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter."

Narcissa's face fell again and Draco scrambled quickly for some comfort to her.

"But she's---she's been helping me. Helping me to bring my grade up, so I can beat Potter in his best class." It wasn't really a lie, but he wanted to avoid the whole truth. The truth being that Tonks had been helping him so he'd be ready to face the person who attacked him and left the un-healable wounds on his left arm, but that mean telling her he had been attacked in the first place which was something he definitely wanted to avoid. So far far he had explained that the bandage on on his arm for some injuries he sustained in Quidditch practice.

"Mother, do you think the son or daughter should be held responsible for the actions of their parents?" Draco asked carefully changed the subject slightly.

Narcissa was about to answer, when a wrapping came at the door.

"Narcissa? Do you have any idea what your son has done?" Lavinnia's terribly annoying voice came through.

Fear streaked across both of their faces.

If Lavinnia knew Draco had awakened Parilis, she would go straight to Voldemort. Draco wished with all of his heart that Parilis was back in its case in the weapons room. No sooner had he thought this than he no longer felt Parilis' handle in his hands. He opened his eyes, and saw Parilis was no longer there.

His mother looked at him wide eyed.

"Open the door Draco, we can not give her any cause for suspicion."

Draco nodded and opened the door.

"Narcissa! Your son had the audacity to handle Salazar Slytherin's Scythe!" Lavinnia shrieked.

"Did he? Draco you must remember not to touch things in your fathers weapons room." Narcissa spoke gently.

"I swear Narcissa you are much to soft on that boy, it's no wonder he so pressumptuous and insolent." Lavinnia spat indignantly, Draco couldn't help emitting a quiet snarl.

"You should not say unkind things to my son in front of me Lavinnia." Narcissa said, her jaw tight.

Lavinnia's raised her eyebrows. Neither she nor Draco had ever heard a word spoken by Narcissa in Draco's defense.

"Draco dear, you best return to school." Narcissa said quietly, Draco opened his mouth to protest, but his mother held up a hand and continued. "With the midterms coming up you must study hard. I need some good news right now, and top marks on your midterm is definitely good news."

Draco could not fight his mother's pleading smile. With a reluctant nod, a reluctant goodbye, and a reluctant step, Draco exited the room.

0000000

_Poor Draco, his life is just about to get much more complicated from this point on. So Draco has awakened the scared weapon of Salazar Slytherin? What does this mean for our yound Slytherin Prince?More on Parilisand Draco's connection to it wll be found out in due time, all you have to do is keep reading and reviewing!_

_Till Next Time.  
-VegaSailor_


	11. The New Heir of Slytherin

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot.

**The Filth in Purity****  
Chapter 11: The New Heir of Slytherin**

Draco would have sighed heavily when he arrived back in Dumbledore's fireplace if he hadn't had the wind knocked out of him by falling the black oblong box he was carrying.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" Dumbledore got up from him his desk.

Draco held up a hand, indicating he could handle it, in the meantime trying to catch his breath.

"I had expected you tomorrow. Has something happened?" The headmaster inquired with some concern as Draco picked himself up.

"Not really. My Aunt didn't want me around, and I did not want to upset mother any more getting by getting in constant arguments with my father's sister." Draco said coldly, brushing the dust off his robes.

"That was very considerate of you, but it's most unfortunate you and your aunt do not eye to eye."

"She's the one who doesn't get a long with me." Draco spat, picking up the black box. "Every time she visits, her idea of being a family is to criticize me."

"Hm, most unfortunate indeed."

There was moment of silence than Draco turned to the door.

"May I inquire as to what is in the box?" Dumbledore said suddenly, but calmly. "As Headmaster I must ensure no dangerous articles enter the school, whether they are brought knowingly or not."

Draco froze, debating on whether or not to show Dumbledore exactly what he had. Sure he was dying to tell someone, but he couldn't trust this muggle-loving old coot! Or could he?

"Whatever it is you have, if you wish to keep it, I'm sure we can work something out."

Because Dumbledore was the so called saint of the school, he could be trusted, breaking a promise made would definitely be considered un-saintly.

"I will show you, only if you promise me you will not tell anyone it was I who showed it to you." Draco paused and took a deep breath. "If anyone found out, if You-Know-Who found out, I could be dead."

"Very well," Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and motioned for Draco to put the box on it. "Please."

Draco carefully set the black box down. He waved his hand across the latches and they came undone as his hand passed by, he slowly lifted the lid, and braced for Dumbledore's reaction.

"So," A calm gentle voice came to Draco's ears. "Parilis has returned to us at last. And the blade is awakened too I see."

"My mother said that too. What do you mean 'awakened'?" Draco asked carefully, still a little surprised at Dumbledore's calmness over this.

"What was the condition of this weapon when you first came upon it?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Rusted and worn down." Draco answered slowly.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice became low an serious. "Did your blood touch the blade in its rusted condition?"

Draco hesitated. He was piecing together what Dumbledore and his mother meant by 'awakening' the blade. His fingertips touched Parilis, and he found the courage to answer.

"Yes."

"And the blade became what it is now because of that?"

"Yes."

To Draco's surprise and confusion, Dumbledore smiled.

"Salazar and Parilis have chosen a new heir."

Draco's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He? The Heir of Slytherin? It wasn't possible. Lord Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, not he.

"I.......I.......the heir?" Draco stuttered. "But.....but......but Lord Voldemort is---"

"_Was_ the heir. _Was!_ But remember Draco he died. Even though he has come back, apparently he was still dead to Parilis. It goes into that dormant, rusted looking state when the bearer dies, and it remains that way until another comes along. Did you stop to think that instead of _you_ cutting yourself on Parilis, that _Parilis_ cut you?"

Draco opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Like wands, these weapons Parilis, and Fortis over there," Dumbledore motioned to the sword of Gryffindor in its glass case, "they choose the wizard. Apparently Parilis requires a blood bond to be sure, but that is understandable, being the powerful weapon that it is."

Dumbledore looked back at Draco who was staring blankly down at Parilis.

"Do you understand?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"He'll kill me. He'll kill me if finds out. You can't tell anyone!" Draco shouted looking up at Dumbledore with frightened eyes.

"Do not fear Draco." Dumbledore held up a calm hand. "I shall not breath a word about you're connection to Salazar as long as you do not use this information or the power of this weapon against your fellow students. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded, shut and sealed Parilis' box, and began to head for the door.

"One more thing," Draco tightened his grip on the handle of the box when heard Dumbledore speak. "Remember, help is always given to those who ask for it."

Draco did not answer, but headed out the door.

8888

Dumbledore sighed as the heads of the houses entered his office. He would not reveal Draco's connection to all of this, but the others had to be informed that the heir of Slytherin had risen again.

"Professors I have some important news." Dumbledore announced, "Parilis, has returned to Hogwarts, and in the hands of the new heir of Slytherin?"

Dumbledore watched with some amusement the jaw-dropped looks that came across the faces of the other professors.

"The new heir of Slytherin." Snape whispered looking on in a moment of wonder, but quickly regained his composure.

"Who is it!?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I'm afraid Severus I cannot reveal that information." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What?!" A look of surprise and anger came across Snape's features.

"Yes, I know being the head of Slytherin house you have right to know, but I made a promise to the heir that I would not reveal their identity, for their protection. Though Severus, with your cleverness, I'm sure you will figure out who it is yourself. Though I don't want you harassing them about it, they have enough weight on their shoulders as is."

Snape still didn't look too happy about this situation, but he really had no choice.

"Now, " Dumbledore turned his attention back to the other Professors in the room. " as you know Harry Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, his use of Fortis against the Basilisk. This means two of the four heirs have arisen. We must now look to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the other two."

"Pomona, Filius." Dumbledore addressed Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, the heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, "Keep your eyes open in your houses, particularly on your girls."

"We will not fail you Albus," Flitwick piped up excitedly, "I shall bring out Rowena's bow and arrow from its case right away."

"Oh this is so exciting! I never thought I would live to see this time. I'm going to find the heir of Hufflepuff." Sprout looked as giddy as Flitwick.

"Then you best be off to begin the search." Albus chuckled as the professors practically bounded down the stairs.

"With your permission headmaster I take my leave." Snape said coldly, not looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course Severus."

After Snape departed, McGonagall turned back to Dumbledore smiling. "To be honest, I was not sure if Harry was strong enough to take Voldemort alone, but with the help of the other heirs I know he can. It is good to finally have hope again."

000000

_Draco? The new heir of Slytherin? Who would have thought?  
I hope you read this, chapter because it is very important._

_The "Fortis" is Latin for "brave," so I thought it would be a good name for the Sword of Gryffindor._

_Please Review!_

_Till Next Time.  
-Vega Sailor_


	12. Something in Common

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot._

**The Filth in Purity**

**Chapter 12: Something in Common**

Draco ran his hand along the ebony black handle of his new treasure, Parilis, the Scythe of Salazar Slytherin. According to Dumbledore, he was now the heir of Slytherin.

That brought his mind to another horrible thought. If his aunt Lavinnia discovered Parilis was gone and told the Dark Lord……

Draco shuddered. Even though Voldemort had been resurrected, Parilis still viewed him as dead. The Dark Lord did not like competition for power. If he found out Draco was now in control of Parilis, Voldemort would permanently remove the competition. Draco did not want to die.

"Why did I take this stupid thing with me? It's only going to get me killed." Draco hissed at himself. His roommate Blaise Zabini was currently talking to some girls in the common room, so there was no one to hear him.

_Because you couldn't bear to leave Parilis in the house with that woman. _A logical voice called in the back of Draco's mind. _More than that,_ _you couldn't stand to be without it at all._

Draco took in a deep breath as it occurred to him that Parilis was like that ring in a book he once read. Everyone desired to have it, and no one could resist its enticing call, just as he could not resist Parilis. And everyone who was taken over by the ring ultimately ended up dead.

Draco shut the lid to Parilis' box, hiding the weapon from view. He would not let a mere object get control of him. Well, maybe just one more peek….

"Malfoy? You in there?" The familiar voice of Orlando Baragon and knocking sound came from the other side of the door.

"Great, I was wondering since you're back early would you like to get some extra practice in?" Since it was an unscheduled time, Orlando was asking if Draco wanted to, not demanding.

For once, extra Quidditch practice sounded good. It would help him clear his mind of troubles, and force him away from Parilis for a while.

"Yes, yes I think that's a good idea. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Draco called so Orlando could hear him through the door.

"All right I meet you in the common room."

When Draco heard Orlando's footsteps fade, he quickly slipped Parilis' box under his bed, and then went to his closet to change into his Quidditch Uniform.

8888

_The new heir of Slytherin._ Snape gazed around at the students as he walked through the Slytherin common room. _Which one of them could it be?_

The Slytherin students shrank under his piercing gaze. Their head of house seemed to be in a bad mood and decided it was best to just lay down low.

At the other end of the room he noticed Orlando Baragon had his broomstick across his shoulders and was talking animatedly to Draco Malfoy who was putting his shin guards on. Those two were prime suspects to be the heir.

Orlando Baragon, his family was considered "new money" due to the fact they had made their fortune instead of inheriting it. Snape did not know much about Orlando's family background, just that Orlando's mother was from an old Italian family, and his father, a British native, had started Baragon Broomsticks. Orlando himself was a top student with enormous ambition, not only was he pushing to win the Quidditch Cup, he was also grooming himself to take over as head of Baragon Broomsticks when his father wanted to retire. Snape vaguely remembered Orlando's older sister Veda, she had attended Hogwart's at the same time he himself had.

"Malfoy, Baragon." Professor Snape addressed the two boys.

"Greetings Professor, how are you this fine Sunday?" There was some sarcasm in Orlando's voice, now that it was December, the weather was growing cold.

"Quidditch practice instead of studying, I see." Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

Snape looked over the two boys very carefully.

"If you mean my potions homework, it's already done." Orlando smiled proudly. "Though I can't speak for Malfoy."

Snape's gaze shifted to the blonde haired Slytherin.

"It's done." Draco said shortly, keeping his eyes on strapping on his shin guards.

"But is it done well?" Snape was doing his usual stare down to try get Draco to look at him. Much to Snape's dismay though not to his surprise, Draco had long since been immune to such things. His father had given him as many doses of stare downs as often as possible.

The head of Slytherin was about to demand that Draco should pay attention, when Orlando chuckled. Snape turned his attentions to the Baragon boy and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry Professor, I was just thinking. Everyone thinks we Slytherins have it so easy because you are our head of house, but really they only have you breathing down their necks in class, while we have you doing it to us all the time." Orlando chuckled again.

"And you best bare that in mind Mr. Baragon!" Snape put his hands on the arms of the chair on either side of Orlando and glared down at him. "I will not stand for my own students making me an object of their jokes. And if you continue to do so you will find yourself dire consequences, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Orlando gulped. Snape was one of the very, very few people who could intimidate Orlando Baragon without pointing a wand in his face. Mainly because Snape was one of those people who held Orlando's future in the palm of his head.

Draco, who had finally finished with his shin guards, looked up in surprise. Usually Snape would have passed Orlando's comment off with smirk and a mock warning, but this time he was serious. Draco had seen Snape in a mood like this before when he was at Malfoy Manor. The Professor usually acted like this when he was trying to find something and wasn't succeeding, which frustrated him to no end and made him lash out at everyone even his own students.

If Snape was still in this mood Monday morning, if he was this bad to his own students, Draco could only imagine what the Professor would be like to the Gryffindors, Potter in particular. Draco almost felt sorry for Potter...almost.

"Tell me Baragon, do you speak Parsaltongue?" Snape asked as he straightened up again.

"I—I-beg your pardon?" Orlando was still shaken from Snape reprimanding him, so he was taken completely off guard by this question.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. That's what Snape was looking for, he was looking for the heir Slytherin. Draco couldn't remember if his father had told Snape that he could talk to snakes.

_But Dumbledore couldn't have told him I was the heir, otherwise he would have come and confronted me directly._ Draco thought. _I didn't ask Dumbledore to not say anything about Parilis, apparently he found the loop hole in that promise. Heh. The old coot would make a good Slytherin if he put his mind to it._

"I remember your sister being one." Snape said coolly to Baragon.

"Yes, Veda was one." Orlando said slowly, furrowing his brow, trying figure out what Snape was getting at. He remembered his sister Veda mentioning Snape was one of her peers when she was at school.

"But not me. In fact I got jealous that she could talk to snakes and not me." Orlando tried to sound casual to lighten the mood, but was failing miserably.

" Amusing." Snape didn't sound amused at all as he turned his attention to Draco.

"And what about you Malfoy?"

Draco cringed on the inside, but managed to keep his face straight. This was bad, he didn't want to lie Snape, but he couldn't tell the truth either. Snape was a Deatheater like his father, he would tell Voldemort that Draco was the new heir of Slytherin.

"With all due respect sir." Orlando inadvertantly came to Draco's rescue. "Draco and I must get out to practice while there is still light. I mean you want us to beat the Gryffindors in January don't you? Get the trophy back from McGonagall?"

"Yes." Snape said slowly, keeping eyes on Draco. Draco had by this time put on the impenetrable Malfoy mask of indifference. "I grow tired of seeing the Quidditch Cup on McGonagall's desk. Proceed."

"Just a minute Professor I was wondering if there was any further information on who or what attacked me." Draco finally spoke.

"As I've told you we have long since sent the evidence gathered from the scene of your attack, but with the Dark Lord's remergence The Department of Magic Forensics is backed up, investing recent death's for the Dark Lord's touch."

"I can imagine." Draco said darkly. "On a different note, if you have the time could you teach me how to brew the pain killer potion you make for me, that way I wouldn't have to bother you about it all the time."

"I'll have to think about it. The main purpose of distributing the potion to you myself is to make sure you don't overdose." Snape said seriously.

"Heh. Come now Professor I haven't gotten that desperate to avoid my exams." Draco smirked.

"I'll think about it." Snape said in the tone of voice that usually meant "I'll think about it," was a euphamism for "no way in hell."

Draco nodded and walked past Snape to join Orlando in walking towards the door.

"Professor," Orlando stopped, "I'm sorry for my comment back there, I did not mean any offense really. It just sort of slipped out in the moment."

"You are forgiven." Sanpe said coldly. "Now go prepare yourselves for getting that trophy back."

"Yes, sir!" Orlando nodded, and he and Draco continued toward the door.

Snape stared at the two boys as they left the common room. The conversation had crossed out Orlando as a possibility. The heir of Slytherin would be a Parsalmouth, Salazar Slytherin was a Parsalmouth, as well as his former heir Voldemort. Orlando was not, Draco on the other hand...

It couldn't be Draco. Lucius would have told him if Draco was a Parsalmouth, right?

Snape shook the idea to the back of his head for later contemplation, as he went off to interrogate the rest of his students.

8888

"You okay?" Orlando asked with some concern in his voice as he and Draco crossed the courtyard to the outside gate.

"Why do you ask?" Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"Just, I don't know, it just seems like your shoulders have a lot of weight on them." Orlando shrugged, but the concern never left his face.

"You have no idea." Draco muttered.

"Well, do you want to give me an idea, or just keep it to yourself?"

"I'll keep it to myself right now. Maybe later I'll give you an idea, but I don't feel like talking about it now." Draco down at the ground.

"All right, suit yourself." Orlando tried to sound casual, but he couldn't completely hide his curiosity to find out what was eating Draco.

"So what about this sister of yours?" Draco asked, eager to steer the conversation away from him. "You you mentioned her an number of times, but that's all."

"My older sister Veda, she attended Hogwarts too. She's much older I should say, 15 years my senior." Orlando spoke in casual voice, but Draco noticed an underlying tone to it, that sounded almost like...sorrow.

"If she's your older sister then who's that little girl I've seen running around your house when the team has been there to practice over the holidays." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That's her daughter, Olivia." Orlando smiled, but it was rimmed with a slight sadness.

"Why haven't I seen your sister around?" Draco asked carefully.

Orlando's smile faded, and he looked down at the ground, but continued walking, until they had reached the small hill overlooking the lake, where they had been holding their extra snitch-catching practices. He stopped and took in a deep breath.

"She..."

Orlando had hardly begun when there came a strange beeping sound. Draco had heard it before a few times only when he was in muggle crowded areas like the train station. What followed was someone picking up a small metal contraption, putting it to their ear and saying "hello."

To Draco's utter shock, Orlando did just that.

"Hello?" Orlando spoke into the metal contraption. "This better be important."

Draco watched curiously as Baragon spoke then paused as if waiting for someone else to speak. Apparently someone did, for Orlando answered.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." Orlando sounded exasperated, obviously something had gone wrong.

"Damn. Just a moment."

Orlando turned to Draco, putting his hand over what Draco guessed was the mouth piece for the contraption.

"Draco I've got to solve a business crisis. Can you amuse yourself for awhile?" Orlando suddenly looked very tired and his eyes almost pleaded with Draco to just cooperate without dispute or insult.

"All right." Draco agreed, he had some things to think over himself. "I'll be by the lake. By the way, what is that thing?"

"It's a cell phone, you can talk to someone miles away with it. I'll tell you all about it later." Orlando smiled and continued his conversation.

8888

Harry Potter gloomily walked up the small hill near the lake, he liked going there when he had troubles on his mind. He'd let Hedwig fly around just for fun and sit and watch the gentle movements of the water.

However he did not expect to see the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, pacing around the top of the hill, talking on his cell phone.

"Um. Excuse me." Harry approached the Slytherin.

"Just a minute." Baragon spoke into the phone, then turned to Harry and snapped, "What?"

"How does your phone work here? I thought electronics couldn't work on Hogwarts grounds." Harry furrowed his brow.

"It's magically enhanced, now... now go away." Baragon said hurriedly putting the phone back up to his ear

Harry shrugged and continued down towards the lake. He felt all of his muscles tense up and his jaw clench when he caught sight of a familiar blonde figure standing at the edge of the lake, throwing stones at some the large rocks sticking out of the water.

Draco took aim carefully, he threw the stone so hard that it took off a bit of the rock when it hit.

"Nice shot." Harry called out to him.

Draco, obviously recognizing the voice, whirled around as to not be caught off guard if a hex was coming his way. However, seeing as Harry did not have his wand out or looked as if he was making a move to get it, Draco smirked.

"It's easy when you are aiming for someone you hate."

"Sorry?" Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Merlin, you are so dense, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to face the lake. "I can't fight back against the people I hate without being punished, so I use my imagination and pretend the rocks are the people I hate."

Harry mulled this over in his mind and decided it wasn't such a bad idea, goodness knows he had a few people he hated, but couldn't fight back against.

"Mind if I join you? Or do I have to go on the other side lake?" Harry asked in a deadpan voice as he walked to the edge of the lake.

"Frankly Potter I don't a damn what you do." Draco said in an exasperated voice.

"Fine, just stay out of my way." Harry snapped.

Draco's narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

Harry picked up a stone and aimed for a particularly fat rock. His aim was dead on and even caused a few cracks in the rock.

"Who was that?" Draco asked, looking amused.

"Why do you care?" Harry snorted.

"Fine be that way." Draco spat.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Harry let out a sigh and answered.

"My cousin."

"Really?" Malfoy smirked. "And what did this cousin do to irk Saint Potter so?"

"Don't call me that!" Harry snarled rounding on Draco. "For your information my cousin Dudley and his parents, my "guardians," have made my life miserable for the past fifteen years!"

Draco frowned, his eyes widening a little in surprise, but then they narrowed and he turned his attention back to the lake.

"At least you don't have an aunt who puts the Cruciatus Curse on you at the slightest transgression."

"Maybe not, my aunt and uncle only made me live in a cupboard for the first 10 years. Ten miserable years." Harry spat.

"A cupboard? You're joking." Draco's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"I wish I was." Harry's jaw clenched and unclenched, as he threw another stone into the lake.

" And Dumbledore hasn't done anything?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to insult Dumbledore in front of Malfoy.

"He has no choice, I have no choice. I have to go there because..." Harry stopped, the lump rising in his throat growing painful. He was afraid if he opened his mouth either a scream or a sob would come out, neither of which he wanted to do in front of Malfoy.

"Oh good you two haven't torn each other's heads off ." Orlando walked down the hill toward the two boys, "Well done Malfoy."

Harry turned and walked away without saying a word.

"What's his problem?" Orlando furrowed his brow as he watched Harry go.

"His life I think." Draco muttered, throwing another stone.

Harry stormed up the small hill heading back towards Hogwarts. Though he felt a little better knowing Malfoy was just as miserable as he was. He stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning it's descent into the west, in a few hours the stars would be would be shining brightly. Harry began to shake slightly as he tried to hold back tears at the thought of one star. The brightest star in the winter skies, Sirius...

_Sobbing over stars?_ Harry thought. _I'm falling apart._ _I can't do this alone. How can they expect me to be strong for everyone else when I can't even be strong for myself? If I could just see Sirius one more time, tell him I'm sorry, maybe I could be strong. _

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the faint sound of a dog barking ahead of him. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction it had come from. He saw nothing. At first, he thought the bark was just a delusion, but then in the distance he saw a dark shape escape the surrounding forbidden forest.

Harry pulled out his wand as it drew closer, he identified it to definitely be a big black bear like dog. He felt the lump rise again in his throat, this dog looked exactly like his godfather's animagus.

The dog stopped and sat down in front of him, wagging its tail vigorously. Harry let a weak smile creep across his face in response. It was then he noticed there was a collar around the dog's neck.

"Who do you belong to?" Harry knelled down and carefully reached out toward the small gold plate that hung around the dog's neck.

The gold identity tag read:

_Name: Padfoot_

_Owner: Harry Potter._

Harry felt as if his heart had stopped.

8888

_smiles evilly Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long wait, I hope this next chapter makes up for it. This was a hard chapter to write, so many different things went on in this chapter._


	13. Shouting

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for Orlando Baragon, Anna Ominous, the Spiritus Apographon, and of course the plot._

**The Filth in Purity **

**Chapter 13: Shouting**

"MALFOY!"

Draco turned his head and saw Harry potter storming down the hillside, dragging big black dog by the collar.

"I KNOW HOW HORRID YOU ARE, BUT THIS BRINGS YOU TO THE LOWEST LEVEL POSSIBLE!" Harry reached into his robes, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay let's just calm down and try to sort this out." Orlando stepped between the two rivals. "What's going on?"

"Potter's completely snapped, that's what's going on." Draco spat.

"Maybe I have!" Harry shouted. "You have your father, and Voldemort, and that horrid Bellatrix woman to thank for that!"

Orlando twitched and tensed up visibly at actually hearing Voldemort's name spoken. Draco however remained unchanged

"Put the wand down." It took all of Orlando's strength to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah? With two Slytherins standing right in front of me, I don't think so." Harry growled.

"All right, you want to a duel?" Draco reached for his wand. "Then bring it!"

"No! You two are out of control!" It was Orlando's turn to shout. "Malfoy put the wand away! Potter you too!"

Neither of the two boys backed down.

"Okay can you at least tell each other why you are going to hex each other to the land beyond?" Orlando looked exasperated.

" He knows I'm mourning my godfather's death!" Harry hissed, " And he dared send me a dog that looks just like my godfather's animagus! He did because he knew it would tear me up."

Orlando's eyes widened in shock. He looked over at Draco.

Surprisingly Draco snorted and lowered his wand, looking straight at Harry. "Don't be so vain. I tell you Potter, your fame has really gone to your head. You think it's all about you, all the time. Everybody is out to get _you_! _You're_ the only one who has problems. Believe me Potter I have a lot more on my mind right now than you. So don't flatter yourself by thinking you are the center of my attentions."

"Oh! And what problems does spoiled Prince Draco Malfoy have?" Harry snarled.

"You really want to know?" Draco's face formed into a snarl. "Try this. My mother maybe dying for one thing!"

Harry's eyes widen and slowly began to lower his wand.

Draco held up his bandaged left arm, the one that had been cursed when Draco was attacked. "You think your scar hurts you? Try having an arm full of them, with strikes of pain like a thousand knives stabbing you every few hours."

Harry's expression was unreadable, but remained silent, waiting for Draco to continue.

"Not to mention I'm under constant threat of being kicked off the Quidditch team."

Orlando instantly looked a little guilt ridden.

" And on top of all that I'm---" Draco caught himself, horrified at what he had done. He had lost all control. He had let Potter get the better of him again.

Draco slacked his face from being contorted with rage to to a cold frown. He turned away from Harry and picked up his broomstick.

"Come on Baragon. Let's practice somewhere else, it doesn't matter where, anywhere is better than here, around _him." _

"Sure, we can see if the Ravenclaws are done using the pitch." Orlando said quietly.

Draco nodded at Orlando and the two Slytherins walked in the direction of the pitch leaving a very bewildered Harry Potter and a big black shaggy dog.

8888

"Malfoy? Draco are you going to be all right?" Orlando asked when they were some distance a away from Potter.

"If you mean will I be well enough to play in the upcoming game, you needn't worry." Draco said bitterly.

"That's not what I meant." Orlando frowned.

"Oh, and you mean to tell me that you are concerned for my welfare with no strings attached?" Draco drawled, not feeling in any mood to be nice to anyone.

"Yes."

Draco frowned. "Then you have to be the soppiest Slytherin I have ever met."

"Only because I know what it's like to lose a loved one. It's the worst feeling in the world and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I wouldn't even wish it on my enemies much much less my friends..."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"...Or my teammates." Orlando sighed and looked away. "I never did tell you what happened to my sister did I?"

"No." Draco answered, his face expressionless.

"Veda died two years ago. A freak accident at an excavation site in egypt." Orlando said bitterly, facing Draco again. He continued when he saw the blonde Slytherin furrow his brow.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. I'm sure heard the scandal that the Pureblood daughter of a Pureblood family ran off and married a muggle archeologist, and her parents didn't disown her."Orlando said flatly.

"She...She married a muggle?" Draco tried to hide the shock and slight disgust from his face and voice, but didn't do very well.

"Yes. My parents may not have disowned her, but we didn't see her again for a long time. Not until she brought Olivia to meet her grandparents and me." Orlando sighed.

"Olivia? The little girl I've seen?" Draco asked.

Orlando nodded, sighed and looked down at the ground. " Veda and I were pretty close before she left, she said when I went to Hogwarts she would give me advice on who were the best teachers, how to get them to like you, how to get popular. Then she left. I thought she had abandoned me. My parents welcomed her and her husband and her daughter with open arms. I did not, in fact I was just the opposite."

"I remember you yelled at your niece when she wanted to watch us practice third year, your third year I mean. But now you almost insist that she watch us practice." Draco said carefully.

"Yes, I sort of blamed her for my sister running off, that and I was going through puberty which left me with a short temper at the point where I would snap at anyone. Merlin, I was such a horrid creature back then." Orlando put a hand to his face.

"Well you had a right, I mean she did just run off, and she married a muggle for Merlin's sake!" Draco spat.

"Still I shouldn't have taken it out on Olivia. It wasn't her fault, she didn't choose her parentage." Orlando lowered his hand, and looked up.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. That was the very point Draco had brought up with his mother, the point that Dumbledore had raised to him.

_I don't think they should be blamed for what their parents did._

"I used to believe in the superiority of blood." Orlando spoke again, his jaw beginning to grow tight. "Until I realized how insignificant it was. Veda, my _pureblood_ sister died in a freak accident, her blood couldn't protect her from that falling block of stone any more than her muggle husband's could."

It was Draco's turn to look at the ground.

"It was a week before the Quidditch World Cup when we got the message of what happened. That's why we weren't there, at the World Cup I mean. We went to egypt to pick up Olivia, and identify the bodies." Orlando swallowed and looked down. "Funny thing wasOlivia ran straight to me crying. I think it was then I felt my heart go out to her, I had lost my sister, but she had lost her mother and her father. We kind of connected then, I made a vow to myself that I would protect her. I've sort of become her big bother instead of her uncle."

"So that's why you were so kind to Granger. Your sister married a muggle and your niece is a halfblood." Draco said coldly.

"You are entitled to your opinion Draco, butnow blood makes no more difference to me, than to the stone that fell on my sister and her husband. It did not discriminate, and now neither will I. I have since learned it's only what people do that make any difference now." Orlando said plainly, his face expressionless. "But I doask that you refrain from speaking any of your pureblood-minded insults when she is around. I don't want to see her cry."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked coolly.

"No, just a request with consequences for refusing."

Draco snickered. "Very well, I shall say nothing about Mudbloods when your niece is present."

"Thank you. Your generosity is overwhelming." Orlando smirked.

"That's just the kind of person I am." Draco smirked back and started heading toward the castle.

As he was walking. Draco couldn't help being a little disturbed about some of the points Orlando made. Pureblood Veda Baragon had died the same death as her muggle husband? Maybe, blood didn't matter. Draco shook his head, trying to get all of the blasphemous thoughts out of his mind.

8888

Harry walked quickly toward Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Harry couldn't help smiling as he gazed at the big black dog trotting happily alongside. He was going to ask Dumbledore if he could keep the dog, at least until they found the person responsible for the dog, if this was a prank then it would be until they found the prankster. However, despite constant suppression, in the back of Harry's mind was a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe...

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he came to the stone Griffin that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Bourty Blot's Beans!" Harry said the password firmly.

In response, the stone Griffin came alive and moved out of Harry's way, revealing a staircase which he quickly climbed.

"Ah. Harry." the headmaster greeted the the Gryffindor

"Hello Professor." Harry said shortly, since the end of his fifth year Harry's admiration and compassion for the headmaster had dwindled some, for on one level he felt Dumbledore was responsible for his godfather's death. However. he found it impossible to stay completely angry at the headmaster. The old man had his own way charming people.

"I see you have a new friend." Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at the black dog standing at Harry's side.

"Yes I found him on the hillside near the lake. I think he's just someone's idea of a cruel joke. See?" Harry took off the collar and and handed it to Dumbledore.

"I wasn't sure what to do with him," Harry continued, "I thought I could keep him until we find the person responsible for the dog."

"Well unfortunately as you know there are no animals allowed in the school except for owls, toads and cats." Dumbledore said slightly apologetic. "But perhaps you could ask Hagrid if he could look after him, then you could visit him whenever you like."

Harry nodded, it was a good idea, though he had to admit he was a little disappointed he couldn't keep the dog in Gryffindor tower with him.

"But he must not growl, barkor bite at any students or teachers." Harry found it a little funny that Dumbledore seemed to say that more to the dog than to him.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Harry motioned for the dog to follow him. "Come on."

Dumbledore could not help but smile as Harry left the office with the big black dog trotting after him, wagging its tail.

8888888888

"I'd be glad to look after 'im for ya' Harry." Hagrid said cheerfully, pa tting the black dog. "Friendly isn't he."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Good for ya' too. I haven't seen you this happy since..." Hagrid trailed off as soon as he realised he was about to hit the touchiest subject one could bring up in front of Harry. His godfather.

Harry's smiled faded slightly and Hagrid inwardly cursed himself for bringing up Sirius Black just when Harry was starting to feel happy again.

"I've got to get back, got a lot of potions homework. Thanks Hagrid." Harry started to jog toward the castle.

On seeing Harry leave the black strained and pulled at the leash Hagrid now had him on, whimpering and barking for Harry to come back.

Later that evening Harry could not help, but feel a little guilty about leaving the dog at Hagrid's. Not that Hagrid wouldn't take good care of him, it was just the dog seemed so distressed when he left that he could not help but feel his heart wrench a little as the memory of the dog's whimpers kept resurfacing.

Harry rolled over and shut his eyes.

888888

The next morning Harry awoke to find Padfoot sitting on the end of the bed, wagging his big black tail.

00000000000

_Sorry about the long wait, I've had a lot of things going on in my life lately._


End file.
